Rainy Day
by Celestail Moonlight
Summary: After atragic experience that happened to Usagi she must leave with her friends to the United States in which she meets up with the arrogant Mamoru Chiba who she swears she depises but who might eventually steal her heart, if his isn't stolen first UxM AU
1. How to Start a Story

Disclaimer: Never owned it, never will….sniff

**Key**

"**?" Mako**

"_**?" Rei**_

"_?" Mina_

"?" Usagi

"?" Ami

**Prologue**

The slight tapping at the door wasn't enough to annoy her. The constant screams outside didn't faze her. The continuous phone call didn't shake her. The TV's buzzing static noise didn't deter her. At first. One could only take so much and the hot welling anger was beginning to overflow in gallons and she began to shake her blonde head and her body began trembling. She knew she was in trouble and had to run away. A beep could be heard and the first message was left on the answer machine,

"_Usagi… calm down and come pick up the phone"_ It was Mina! Her voice was worried and slightly frantic sounding and Serena was slightly comforted that she wasn't in this alone. She slowly approached the phone, cautious not to trip over the mess that had been created in her haste to pack and leave forever. Serena picked up the phone and spoke,

"Hello? Mina?" Her voice was shaky and a tremor was heard that was uncharacteristic the girl was heard. A sigh of relief was heard on the other side.

" _Usagi, we were worried that something happened"_

" Something did happen, Mina! How could you say that" Sobs were threatening to brake out.

" _I didn't mean it like that and you know it. We could never forgive ourselves if something happened to you at this time of crisis or any time as a matter of fact!"_

"…."

" _Now, usagi-chan, we have to create a plan-"_

A silence was all that was heard which caused panic to break out in Mina. And all of a sudden she felt calm again. She shouldn't freak out. She could hear Usagi again. She called out her name. And she responded with more sobbing. Mina continued.

"_- first of all, Rei is knocking on your door. Its her, so open up"_

" No! I won't let her in! I can't….."

" _Why Usagi?"_

" She'd scold me…."

" _No she wouldn't. Why would you think that?"_

" My rooms such a mess and she'd scream at me because of it and I can't bare to hear anyone scream" Another round of sobs broke out.

Mina would have laughed if it was a different time, and maybe twelve years from now she would laugh. But not right now.

" _Open the door. Rei is going to take you to her house. Her old one, remember the shrine we use to play in when we were younger?" _

" Yeah… I remember."

_" So open up for Rei, okay? And take plenty of clothes. It may be awhile before you are able to go out to buy some."_

Usagi reluctantly said yes and opened the door. Suddenly flashing sound were heard and she saw a crowd of people were behind right there and panic filled her up again, but suddenly she was pushed back inside, falling on the floor, and the door was promptly locked. Usagi looked up and saw Rei. Her face was red, she was panting and she looked at Usagi. She suddenly smiled and spoke,

"**_Do you know all the trouble you've given me?"_** And with that elegant voiced of her she began to speak again,

"**_Did you hang up on Mina?" _**Usagi nodded. **_" Okay, so I'll tell you what we have to do and then later at the shrine I'll scold your silly little butt off for worrying us now… but first some major butt saving is needed. Mako is outside right now, in a car in the corner so we are going to climb down the window pane. Do you think you can do that?"_**

Usagi took a breath of air, closed her eyes and then looked up. A spark of determination flared in her eyes.

"Okay, but what about my stuff?"

" **_Ami will take cared of that. She'll enter the hotel dressed up as a room service person and bring a cart. She already has a copy of your key ready by hacking into the system to create a duplicate and hide your stuff there"_**

Usagi nodded again and rose to place her bags by the door. Suddenly a smile came to her face. Rei noticed and spoke,

"_**What's up with you now… crying one second and smiling the other?" **_

"Nothing at all" And she ran to the window to climb down. Rei had a weird feeling in her stomach, but ignored it. She slowly climbed down the rails to realize a camera flash had gone off. She looked down immediately, were was Usagi? But that was immediately disregarded as she notice that she was there… with a camera phone. And Rei realized she was wearing a skirt….

" _**Usagi wait till I get down, I'll kill you!"**_

But Usagi only giggled and said to Rei as they got in the car at the corner,

" I can see it now…. The famous actress Rei's underwear shot ! How much do you think people would pay for this on eBay?"

Trust Usagi to do the most random thing and try to make it funny. Rei was gonna kill her.

" Or how about I make up some strange story and show it to your future children! This is the best laugh I've had in years!"

XXXXXX Scene change. 1st person view XXXXXX

The car was quite and stuffy to me as soon as I stopped laughing and Rei was ignoring me. I couldn't blame her either, I was so stupid. I just wanted to laugh to take my mind off the situation. I looked over at Rei. She truly was beautiful. Her long black hair cascaded behind her back and a dignified air followed her wherever she went. Much more so than me. I looked at my nails. They were glossy, showing that a manicure had recently applied to it. My hands were soft. My face was thin. My body had no umph to it. I was so skinny but I couldn't really eat. Everyone found it shocking, how could I not be hungry. It was killing me. I wasn't as beautiful as I was 5 years ago.

I was now 24 and you wouldn't believe it. Everyone in the group was beautiful and here I was. But the car ride had been short and I was sort of thankful for it. Mako was driving the car and I hadn't even said hi, but it was okay. When she was driving I learned that any type of distraction was a no-no. As soon as we all got into the temple I hugged her as hard as I could. Mako smiled and the told me that as soon as everyone got here we would catch up and decide what to do. I smiled, as smile that didn't quite reach my eyes but I don't think they noticed it. Rei seemed to have gotten over her anger and I quickly apologized.

" _**Don't worry about it Usagi, I have plenty of blackmail for you too" **_

I was shocked but then retaliated into a raspberry fight with her. Mako was cooking she had told me and I remembered how good her cooking was. To die for, I could always have eaten her food. I

I decided to walk around the shrine, vaguely wondering where Mina was. She was a blonde like me too and an actor like Rei. They normally did movies together. She could have been my twin at one time. She was also a model. Mako was a chef. Ami was also a doctor. They had all achieved their dreams. So had I. Had I really…?

I suddenly found myself in the kitchen, my stomach growled. Loudly. And I blushed. Badly. Mako turned around and smiled brightly.

" **Hungry, huh? Well I would give you some snacks but…" **And then I shocked myself but saying this,

"But Mako-chan can't I please have some" I whined slightly and I hadn't done that in years. I wasn't allowed to. Mako seemed surprised too but smiled and gave me some cookies. And then a loud noise and squealing voices told me that Mina was there. I later found out that Ami had arrived too. I went to hug them all. It had been awhile since we all met together.

XXXXXXXX 3rd P.O.V XXXXXXX

" So what are we going to do to hide from the press?" was the first question

"Send me away of course" A silence came about the group and all of a sudden they all screamed no.

" You're not going to go by your self!" said Ami

"**_We're going to always protect you" _**replied Rei

" **Remember, we promised to when we were younger?" **said Mako

" _And so we're going to leave with you!" _ended Mina

Usagi was shocked and immediately protested saying that they all had lives and that they didn't even know where they were going.

" A little childhood promise shouldn't destroy your lives!" she reasoned

" _**We could tell when we became friends you were going to be troublesome…."**_

" _It isn't a problem! I've been meaning to relax for awhile"_

" We haven't spent time as a group for awhile"

" **You'd do the same for us" **reasoned Mako

" But we haven't even decided where we're going to go until this dies down…"

"_Actually, doesn't Rei have a cute friend in the states that has some private property? Wanna call in a favor?"_

Rei seemed to be caught off guard and began to blush and nodded but spoke up

" _**I don't want to intrude and he's very private and-"**_

" Blah, Blah, Blah. He doesn't have to know why we're going. Just make something up"

" Oh, ok but we need to get our passports and I'll forge a fake one for Usagi so no one will know she's leaving" 

Everyone was shocked at what she said and so the room was quite but Usagi felt warm inside, knowing that she had great friends who would always be there for her. She ate eating Mako's huge meal after hearing excuse for making it so big,

" **I was so excited I made too much!"**

And making fun of Ami for abusing her brain power as they called it.

She later went to sleep happy that her friends were there.Her bags were packed and prepared for the trip to the United States the next day so of course, Usagi reasoned, she needed rest. Her friends however stayed up and soon they asked Rei,

" **_Whats the guy's name?!"_**

And Rei shyly responded,

"**_Mamoru Chiba" _**

(A/N)

So this is my first chapter. If you like it please review. No flames please. Now, I'm really bad about updating since I'm not always near the computer( live in diffrent places) but now that I have a lab top I might be able to write in there. I'll answer almost any ?s about the story, if it doesn't give away to much of the story and thank you for reading.


	2. How to try and Smile

Disclaimer: Cookies? Cookies? I'll give all of my cookies if only I could get sailor moon for them! Why can't I own her?!

Thank You to my first two reviewers! I was planning to write this about four days from now but you two made me SOOOO happy!

Kilometers To A Thousand: Don't worry; it wasn't a flamer to me. It was very constructive and what I love to see in a review. Arigato! Also you're right; I have problems with constantly changing P.O.Vs …. Was it that obvious? -

Eva C: Don't worry, I'll try to keep the story interesting and if it steers off course you can always tell me so. And Congrats for being my first reviewer!!!

**Now for the story….. **

**--------------------------------------How to try and smile------------------------**

It was nerve wrecking at first for Usagi. She wasn't use to traveling by plane and the few times she had ridden a plane she had become sick, badly. But she wouldn't tell this to her friends because she knew that they might try to find a way to make her feel better. Nothing was wrong with that though, it was just that she needed time. It wasn't everyday that your life was turned around by one incident. At least not for her.

The airport was small; a strange thing for most of the group but Ami had to what she was doing. At least that was what the group told themselves. Ami, and the rest of the girls, were just worried about Usagi. She was actually very quite and her face seemed to become anxious.

"So now that we're past security thanks to Ami-"an appreciative glance from Mina to Ami "We're going to meet that hot American man in the US of A!"

" Mina! How could you say that? I never said he was hot!" whimpered Rei.

Mina tutted and spoke again,

"My dear Rei, you blush at the mere mention of him! It's a crush plain and simple!"

And Rei sighed,

" He's never been interested in me. When we went to college he saw me as just a friend."

Mako-chan spoke up,

" What does he do?"

" He owns a business that has chains all around Japan and the United States. I think they vary though through profession though. He has several car chains, many modeling agencies he co-owns, he also oversees factories and is known too be behind scene in many things all over Europe and Asia" ranted Ami.

Usagi sent her a shocked look and asked her how she knew.

" We have to know who we're living with don't we?" Ami reasoned

And Usagi smiled then spoke up,

"I'm glad you guys haven't changed, I feel like we never left each other"

A slight pause occurred and then Mako spoke up,

" Usagi-chan, we want you to be happy, so smile. Show us you haven't changed either."

And Usagi took those words to heart. She would try all she could to smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Land, land! I've never been happier than now" said Usagi as she kneeled on the floor using exaggerated motions to show how happy she was. Her face was slightly green and Mako was on the floor with her. The rest of the girls just looked at them until Mina spoke up,

" Why didn't you tell us that you got airsick? Huh, Usagi?"

Usagi just shrugged, got up and smiled,

" I was embarrassed I guess"

Mako-chan got up later and shrugged too. They all knew why Mako was scared but Mako had insisted on going by plane. Mako was scared to death of the concept of flying.

Usagi had to say that she didn't expect the air to be this clean. She had always expected it to be gross, crusty, smelly, thick and on ward. So when to smelled the air and could only sigh in response she was surprised.

" I though American air was supposed to smell gross and smelly" said slightly shocked Usagi.

" It depends on the place Usagi" said Rei.

" So is anyone going to pick us up?" asked Ami

" Yes, they should in a little" responded Rei.

--------------- **30 minutes later **--------------

" What's taking him so long!?" roared Mina

" Calm down Mina" said Rei but you could tell she was losing her temper, with Mina or the missing car was unknown.

" Usagi, stop fidgeting!" screamed Rei; her patience was dangerously low.

" But Rei-chan I want some of those sweets over there" whined Usagi

" Then Get IT!" she screech but all of a sudden a blonde man appeared. He was wearing some sort of uniform but he had this sort of smirk that visibly made Rei cringe and nervous. He spoke up and his voice was very masculine deep voice that made Rei seem to cringe,

" Parlez-vous francias" he asked

"Huh?" was the only thing she could say. But he smiled and continued,

" Good, I don't either. My name is Jadeite. Your chauffeur." He said this smugly and Rei seemed to turn bright red, and exploded,

" Where the heck were you!" she screamed

" Not here" he said shamelessly.

" Do you know how long we were waiting?"

" Apparently not" He said as if he could not care less. Rei was becoming even angrier, apparently, and started screaming even more, calling him names that the girls believed were not words that an old Shinto priestess should know. And so the girls tried to stop her.

"Rei, are you acting lady like?" asked Ami

" Calm down, please!" pleaded Mina

" Rei, we're in public!" exclaimed Mako

" What would Mamoru think?" asked Usagi slyly. And the group was shocked because Usagi never really teased Rei about this subject. However they were soon relieved because it calmed Rei down.

------------------------------------------------

The girls entered the limo (Usagi and the girls practically squeaked when they saw it) and waited till they all sat down. The back of the limo was actually quite spacey and the seats were comfy.

"Rei, why did you blow up like that?" asked Ami earnestly

" Well I sort of knew him…" she sadly in barely a whisper, face red from embarrassment.

Mako began to laugh and the girls looked at her in shock.

"Rei you never fail to amuse me, so tell me, what has he done to you so that you basically embarrass us in the airport."

Rei was now fuming.

"He proposed to me in front of Mamoru! That's what!"

A shocked silence covered the car until Jadeite spoke from up front.

"Only to embarrass you Rei- Hime" he said in a platonic voice that held mirth and yet a distinct coldness that for some reason that everyone except Rei could feel. She only thought that he was making fun of her. Those two didn't talk for the rest of the ride and the girls felt as if there was something going on that they didn't quite know yet.

When they arrived to the estate a breeze passed by that only served to comfort Usagi and that whipped around her as if playing a small game. Makoto noticed the big house and for anticipation built. Maybe, she mused, they would let her cook some of the meals. Ami noticed the large house that had to have a room where she could answer some calls, work some, and file some reports…. Minako could only wonder if she would meet any cute guys. Rei thought that the front and back lawn looked so big that a party could be held or maybe a picnic with Mamoru.

As their suitcases were put into the house by some men that they didn't know a silver haired man came up to them and introduced himself as Kunzite and told them that his master (Mamoru) was currently not there. Some disappointed sighs and a moment later the girls were led to their rooms. An hour later they went down stairs to find a way to entertain themselves. However they just met up with Jadeite again who offered to take them around the house.

"No! I refuse to go with that thing!" said Rei

"Stop being so child and come on Rei!" said Minako in an aggravated voice. She had tried to talk to the silver haired man, but he dutifully left to tend to other matters which had full annoyed Mina.

It had begun to rain outside which seemed to make everything gloomy and had Usagi on edge and no one could understand why. Jadeite began to tell them about the house's garden, which full interested Mako, along with a state of the art kitchen. That was where she was left off, saying something about heaven.

Later they had been told about the house's study and library. This had Ami gone in a second, but not after scolding Rei about manners.

"Really Rei, be polite. It'll give you the upper hand in a lot of situations." she had said.

So the three went on the tour with only the occasional sound of his voice and the tip tap of the rain hitting the window pane until Rei began to speak to Jadeite.

"Jadeite… when is Mamoru coming home?"

Was it just Usagi and Mina's imagination that saw him twitch? It must have been.

"Late tonight. Look its time for dinner we better head back now. This house has too many stairs and is too big for its own good." He said with a sigh and walked us back to the dining room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The spicy, yet strangely sweet aroma from the dining room was too big to ignore. Usagi, following her stomach, basically ran into the kitchen to eat. It was dark outside and it was roughly about 8 o'clock. And the whole group was at the table. The dinner was festive and the girls notice that Usagi seemed to be considerably cheered. Yes, they were very proud of themselves.

Her genkiness had come back. But they became slightly worried when her head hit the table. Mako began to laugh once she checked that Usagi was ok and stated that she used a lot of wine for the soup by mistake and Usagi must have eaten too much but she stated that it made it taste better in defense. So Usagi decide that it was okay for her to go to her room by herself.

She began to sneak out while her friends were arguing with about something trivial. And she fell into a light sleep in the first bedroom she found. Turns out Mamoru had come back that night and he was not happy that a girl he didn't know was sleeping in his room. Usagi found out the next morning.

----------------------------------

A/N

Thanks guys for reading this. I love your reviews and would hope to get more. No flamers please. I was so happy, though, that peopple had written to me that i thought

" Well why not write more while i'm near a comp." So sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. Also the stories will almost never come out this fast. Its really lucky if it does. But thank you

for reading my story minna( Pardon gramatical errors please!)!


	3. How to Make an Impression

Disclaimer: In a non existent world Celestail owns sailor moon yet in this world she doesn't. How sad.

**Chapter 3**

----------- **How to Make an Impression**-------

That morning Usagi opened her eyes and surveyed the plane room that had light cascading through the window that seemed to make this room reflect a calm feeling. However she quickly noticed that her suitcases were not there and got out of bed feeling horrible. Her jeans were horribly crumpled. Her hair was everywhere and her mascara was slightly smudged. Usagi then quickly left the room and tried to find her room. And as she went across a corridor she bumped into someone. Slightly disoriented she quickly bowed and apologized.

As she looked up the first thing she could say about this man was that he was handsome. His hair was dark ebony () and he seemed very muscular. He carried an air of importance, arrogance and also dignity, intelligence. Usagi had felt this before. She knew how people like this acted, and so when she saw his patronizing look she braced herself.

"Morning sleepy head, I hope that sleeping in my room made you feel happy. I had to go to your room because it was the only one that was prepared. I have to say though, not the best first impression ever. Breakfast is in a few. And please have the decency to at least be well dressed before you enter" He said briskly and walked away.

Usagi thought someone must have let the window open. It felt quite cold. And truthfully his speech wasn't as bad as she expected. Still… she began to fume inwardly. Really, no one had addressed her so rudely in the longest of time and while she was annoyed about it, it wasn't like he was going to do it again. Yep, he would later apologize once he realized that she was Rei's friend. And then she thought to herself

'Who was he?'

---------------------------

As Usagi lowered the long stairs she had to say she was quite refreshed. Her hair was just washed, and in a bun with some pieces of hair delicately sticking towards her face. She was wearing an orange summer dress (complement of Mina) and sandals for the weather outside. She had taken some Advil for her slight headache, and she seemed to make it to make it to breakfast in time.

She heard Mako's laughing voice and came in asking what was so funny.

"You! Passing out from eating too much... It was hysterical!" she barely gasped out.

"No, what was funny was her sleeping in my room." said a familiar masculine voice. Too familiar. Usagi looked up. It was him again and she was getting annoyed.

"Mamoru, she did what?!" screeched a slightly shocked Rei.

"Well, I came back quite late and tired so I entered my room only to find that someone else occupied it. It was quite frustrating." He said this all staring at Usagi and then spoke again,

"Really Rei, I thought that when you asked in this favor that your friends would be graceful, beautiful and at least intelligent. Everyone else except for one person seems to have those qualities though."

Rei really seemed to be mixed up. Being praised and having her friend insulted in one sentence seemed to have mixed her up. Usagi just gave him a slight glare and bit her tongue. She sat down and began to eat as she listened to the conversation that had begun.

"So where were you last night Chiba-san?" asked Ami.

"Mamoru please, and I was just handling some business. Seiya Braxton had died in a car accident and a press conference was being held. But his wife seemed to have left throughout the commotion. Probably just left after finding out that being the prime minister's wife was just too hard for her. So I had to go and handle the business. Quite pathetic too, his will was dedicated to her. I'll just have to take over his business for her."

He hadn't noticed that the girls had paled and Usagi held her cup considerably harder. Ami coughed and spoke up,

"So may I use you're study every now and then? For emergency business, of course. I talked to the man there, Zoicite was his name I believe, and he said I could but I wanted to ask you first. May I?"

"Yes, but as I was saying-"

"Mako-chan lets go gardening! Maybe you could teach me how! Can we?" asked Usagi in a chipper tone. That was really the first time he heard her speak and to Mamoru it was a tinkling chipper sound but there was something about it.

Mako had quickly agreed. Happy to see Usagi happy. And so she left with her. Mina had been very quite, as if thinking. She then excused herself to go with Mako and Usagi. Ami had excused herself also and only Rei was left but just before she was going to leave Mamoru spoke up,

"So, what's this sudden vacation Rei?"

--------------------------

The sun was shining brightly and left no evidence to the fact that it was raining thee other day. Mako had told them that it was good it rained for the ground because it needed the nutrients. Now today they would take off the weeds so that the plants could thrive.

"Well, Mako I actually read a book "began Ami but Mina interrupted her suddenly with a squeal.

"You see that guy with the silver hair; I've decided to court him! So watch me go and intrigue him."

"Mina! We're supposed to be teaching Usagi how to-"exclaimed Mako but Mina once again interrupted.

"To learn how to flirt! She really hasn't had experience with it before so don't even scold me guys. And what was with that guy you were talking to before breakfast. No wait, I mean giggling and staring at?"

Mako turned red and just muttered something about a cook. Usagi just giggled and spoke,

"So Ami-chan tell us about this Zoicite you mentioned."

"Nothing, just the librarian. Actually he's quite girly looking" Ami said.

"So he was cute? That's what you're saying Ami-chan?" teased Mina

"No! I didn't really say that" Ami seemed to become quite flustered.

"What a shame. He asked me about you and now I'll have to tell him you're not interested" said Usagi. And it was true. She had met him on her way to breakfast (actually she tripped by him. Darned klutz attacks!) and they had briefly talked. But never mind that, Ami was fiercely blushing and welcomed the change of topic as soon as Rei arrived.

"So what took you Rei?' asked Mina

"Mamoru seemed suspicious about our sudden decision to go on a vacation."

"So what'd you tell him?" Usagi asked

"Nothing. And… Usagi can't I just tell him why we're here?" Rei began to plead

"No" and it was a wonder that the girls didn't shiver. Her gaze suddenly became vacant and she spoke again.

"Anyways, I have to go back soon, don't I? Apparently I, now, have business there, in Japan.

And Usagi stood up and said she needed to go back to her room. Mina tried to make a joke to lighten the mood,

"How is it that none of have even started gardening and she's already covered in dirt?"

--------------------------------------

Usagi's head began to pound. She rushed into her room to take another Advil only to have to go to the kitchen to get some water to drink it with. Somewhere a clock began to chime. Her head began to pound even harder. She tried to steady her breathing, think of calming things. Yes, it was working. Usagi looked up and was shocked to see Mamoru sitting there, staring at her, papers surrounding him. Probably some bill or some papers he had to deal with.

"Is it me or are you just a dirt magnet. Can't you just stay neat?" He asked and Usagi couldn't tell if he was joking or making fun of her.

"Is it me or are you just paying too much attention to what I do." She bit back

"Not really, it's just that I seem to see you everywhere I go. Are you stalking me? Quite sad really. Never had anyone like you?"

"I have and so I can differentiate between a man and a-"

"Wow! I think I can stop you right there. I don't even want to know what you were going to say. Probably something stupid."

"Why are you saying this to me? What have I done to you?" Usagi bit out and clenched her head. When was that Advil going to start working?! But Mamoru spoke again with a call that seemed to chill Usagi.

"Simple, you remind me of someone. But of course you couldn't be her. She was sophisticated, you seem…"

And he let that sentence hang in the air. And Usagi stopped clenching her head. The Advil began working and Usagi began to think about how she should behave herself. This was Rei's friend after all and so she spoke again,

"Brilliant, of course. Look how about you avoid me and I avoid you. Good, great, fine"

And so she left before he said a word. Sadly though he knew that wouldn't work. He had to talk to her. After last night, in his room, she may have seen something that would really hinder him.

----------------------------------------

Usagi got lost. To put it plain and simple at the least. But she knew that as soon as she passed the corridor with the pictures of old stuffy people from the late 16th century. Yep, oh boy was she lost. But when she heard someone's voice she knew that it was either follow it or live in this corridor eating bits of cheese and paper whenever she could. Never mind where she'd find the cheese. There was always cheese in areas like this.

And so she followed the voice and prayed it wasn't Ma-- _Chiba-san's _but then again his voice was just one of those voices that were imprinted on a person's brain as soon as they began to despise him. Yep, it was one of those. And Usagi was beginning to feel strangely good humored after leaving with the last word. But Usagi realized that she recognized this voice as Ami's voice.

"So you're telling me Usagi needs to go back. Why. She's fine here. No, no. yes, but. Definitely not at the time. I keep on telling you she will not go back at the time. She needs rest. … No, I don't know what his will said. Look she doesn't need to run the company right now, its not going any where. But, he can't have. No! She will be back in a month from now to run the company. Of course I'll help. No, all of her friends will help. All of us. Of course I'll tell her. She's a precious friend to me. No, you aren't as bad of a lawyer as she said. Ok, bye."

And a click was heard. Usagi froze up. Ami was coming this way. But Usagi couldn't hide because Ami seemed to have run to where she was (not taking into account that she was so shocked she couldn't move anyway) and as soon as Ami came she sighed.

"You heard. I didn't want to tell you right now though. Usagi… I'm sorry. I talked to your lawyer and-" Usagi interrupted then, her voice suddenly cold and not betraying her nervousness,

"It's fine. I knew it was going to happen. And pretty soon the whole world will know. It sad though. He tried so hard to keep me hidden, save me he would say. But they will soon know that I am the widow, Seiya Braxton's ex-wife."

----------------AN//

Wow! THIS IS THE MOST I'VE WRITTEN BY WORD COUNT! Anyways, I'm not happy the way this turned out. I didn't really want this out till a little later but the story demanded it be out. Sadly. But I made it obvious in the first kitchen scene, though. And Mamo seems to have an extra agenda, huh? Well sorry for any grammatical mistakes and remember: REVIEWS MAKE ME WORK FASTER AND BETTER!!!! Wink wink And thanks for reading, see you all again!


	4. How to have an Eventful Night

Disclaimer: I own sailor moon manga, anime and toys but the one thing I really want, the series, I don't….

Thank you for the reviews guys!!! They made me want to work harder. O made this a bit longer. Sadly it took me this long to finish it!! And I even worked in math class on it…

-------

**How To Have An Eventful Night**

-------

The days that followed were very uncomfortable for the girls. Not that it went unnoticed but it was never commented on by Mamoru. In fact he seemed very quite for the next few days, with the exception of bothering Usagi, as Rei said. But what they didn't know was that he himself was under great stress.

News reports, newspaper documents, not even Seiya's household pictures would provide him with the picture of Seiya's old wife. He didn't even have a name to go by. All he knew was that Seiya had a wife, and he only knew that because of the will. But he did know that another person was living in his hotel room. The media had crowded around it and one girl got in the room and after that no one else. No one really saw the person, and Mamoru only knew what the media knew. That any possible photos were apparently non existent. The hotel room was packed up. All pictures taken and hidden along with any clothing that had been feminine. This girl had taken everything she could.

'But' thought Mamoru grimly 'the longer away she is the better it is for me. And eventually her in the long run.' But that wasn't the end of looking for any clue relating to her.

And one night he asked the girls.

"I found out you four girls are very well known in Japan for your prospective positions in society, would you all help me with a slight problem."

Apparently he though Usagi wasn't worth looking up. They all sent each other looks and Usagi sent a loud "HMMPH!" sound and promptly left the room. But Mamoru ignored it all and asked them if they knew anything about Seiya's wife. And a silence swept by. But then Minako spoke up,

" Mamoru" dramatic pause " I never knew, I mean… are you… no, you never could!"

"Could what?" he asked tensly and sent her a blank look.

"I mean, I just assumed… Are you trying to date a widow!? Why would you try to take advantage of some poor grieving lady? You… you… gigolo! "

Mina looked so convinced that Mamoru wanted to ring her neck. The girls were just choking on their drinks. But Mina stood up and grabbed Mamo by his ear and started teasing him. Then he told then that that was just so silly that he might as well kick them out. Rei sent out a horrified gasp and Ami a fixed look in the ground. Mako started fumbling with her fingers but Mina just laughed, only the girls noticing the dark look in her eyes, and continued. They couldn't leave just yet.

But then Usagi came down with her pink silk nightgown with little moon rabbits on it and her hair in her traditional odangos. She hadn't worn it (her odangos) for so long that the girls were shocked. Mamoru was just shocked that she was wearing something like that (frills adorned it and it was quite short) he turned around and spoke loudly,

"Little girls shouldn't wear things that show the world what they have, nothing."

Usagi turned beet red and them spoke loudly and said,

"Sorry, I didn't see any men around. As a matter of fact I still don't see any men so it's fine"

"Of course, I mean if even girls would gag at what you're wearing…"

"Really, tell me why should you be concerned?"

"I'm not; I'm just worried of what my girlfriend will think."

At first they thought he was joking. But the door rang and Usagi, with a peep ran up stairs. And as she came downstairs, clad in blue jeans and a halter top, she saw a beautiful woman wearing a short skirt and a beautiful shirt that went with it perfectly, brunette and hazel eyes, tall and as Mina would later say to a distressing Rei, sluty.

But the lady introduced herself politely and said her name was Kimi. Mamoru tried to politely excuse himself and her but Mina was on a roll tonight and just kept asking questions that were both pointless and diminishing. Later Kimi left quite flustered and Mina seemed quite content. Mina said to the girls with delight,

"Don't worry Rei, Usagi, after just now if that girl comes back with Mamo tonight nothing can stop her."

"Come back with him?" asked Usagi and Rei looked at her strangely and said,

"Usagi, Mamoru's a big boy" and walked away with her head down.

But Usagi didn't quite understand why Mina added her name into the conversation.

------------------

But late into that night Usagi woke up thirsty, really thirsty, and clad in her gown she went down stairs to get some water. But as she crossed the hallway she could have sworn she heard a noise (admittedly in a daze) and so she walked into the direction only to realize it was Jadeite's voice and only to get hit with a door. She was finally fully awake. After a brief moment that bordered between shock and amusement she decided that Jadeite was in this room. She never knew it was so close. So she knocked on the door. After a big banging noise inside the room the door finally opened. To say that Jadeite looked sexy in his boxers was an understatement and Usagi fully blushed.

"What are you doing awake at this time?" asked Jadeite with annoyance. Too bad Usagi decided to be smart.

"What are _you_ doing up? And what were those noises you were making? Hey, let me into your room" and as Usagi threw Jadeite off with the abrupt change of topic she came in. His room somehow held a red glow, it was somewhat out of sorts, the walls were bare and was the room warm.

'Like Fire' she thought; then she heard a noise in the back. So she turned around to see a stunned Jadeite trying to hide something. Usagi smiled and asked in her most innocent voice,

"What is that Jadeite?" And without further warning she walked up to him and snatched it. Jadeite seemed too stunned to think. The thing she held in her hands was a small wooden box with a phoenix in the middle and fire intertwined around the corners. It was the sort of thing Rei would love; it was beautiful. And Usagi opened it up and saw a ton of photos. All of them were of Rei. To someone who didn't know the smile Usagi had on her face they would say it was the epitome of innocence; to one of her friends it meant a plot had formed in her head.

"Why Jadeite, if you liked my friend you could have told me so."

"I don't." he responded

"Why all the pictures" asked Usagi slyly.

"I use to like her, back in the college days but not anymore. I just found these while cleaning ."

But with the bright shade of red dashing on his face Usagi doubted it. Then she suddenly had a bright idea. So she began to yawn loudly and said,

"Look, I'm tired. And I'm thirsty. So I talk to you tomorrow, okay?" And even though she knew he would be uncomfortable with this conversation she ran out of the room.

-----

Going down the steps Usagi set out on her original mission. She finally got to the kitchen and got a glass of water to take up with her. A little trick was playing in her head for Jadeite, but then she heard a noise. Her spine chilled and Usagi reluctantly walked to the source of the noise. She turned off the kitchen lights and ran up the stairs only to see the hall lights turned on. And in came Mamoru with Kimi. Mamoru was kissing Kimi and she held him back. She began to speak and her voice sounded husky,

"Lets take it upstairs Mamoru" she purred

And that was all she needed to hear. She turned around and walked to her room. She had better things to do than throw up.

-----

The next day Usagi woke up quite early to take a shower and finally pack her things. She now had to grudgingly admit that she wouldn't move anywhere else for a month. So she packed and then took out all her pictures. She gathered some of Rei and the one she had taken of Rei on her grand escape from the hotel.

She put them in an envelope and straightened her t-shit and jeans. It was a force of habit. She put her hair in odangos and went downstairs. Jadeite was there and as soon as Usagi entered the room and tried to pull her to another room and try to talk to her. But Usagi just smiled and handed him the envelope. He gave her a questioning look and opened it to look inside and then froze. He began coughing and Usagi smiled brightly at him.

"I thought you might like it." She said. He seemed to be embarrassed and ran out of the room. Usagi couldn't help but laugh at the questioning looks and just waved it down.

"Wow! You have to teach me how to make him leave like that Usagi!' commented Rei but Usagi just said she might someday. She got some scrambled eggs and toast with juice and began to eat. Suddenly Rei asked if anyone knew how Mamoru's date went. Usagi froze up but a masculine voice answered,

"It was fine Rei, but next time ask me" Mamoru had entered the room and wore a black turtle neck that fitted perfectly around his body. Rei was flushing and muttered something about being sorry. Then Mamoru looked at Usagi, who was being strangely quite.

"Oh, look the cow is quite!" But the look Usagi gave you curled his toes and he spoke again,

"What's wrong Usag-" but he was cut off by Usagi who spoke quickly.

"Don't call me that Chiba" she hissed. The girls shared a look, which didn't go unnoticed by Mamoru. But apparently he didn't seem to mention it as he spoke again

"What do you want me to call you-" he looked at her critically "- Odango- atama?"

Usagi became red; her head put down, and then hysterically screamed no, with tears brimming from her eyes. She stood up and briskly walked to the door to leave the kitchen before they could see her cry. Seiya use to call her that. But before she left she turned around and hissed,

"It's Tsukino to you Chiba" she said and left. But soon all the girls ran after her, dropping everything. Rei looked at Mamoru and shortly said,

"That was rude" before she ran off. Somewhere inside the girls noted the fact Usagi used her maiden name.

Mamoru was shocked; a sense of guilt in him but the thing was that _he didn't know what he did._

----

Usagi had been sitting on chair, looking at the clouds as they cast a silver glow on her. Her friends were worried about her. She knew it, but that comment had stung. She hadn't been called that in the longest time by her husband who was always bombarded by work. She had last seen him a month ago before he died.

The girls were quite and Usagi tried to smile at them, reassure them she was doing fine. They didn't buy it though and then Usagi spoke,

"Do you think mama can come see me?"

The girls weren't shocked. Usagi always tended to do this when she was in trouble.

"We can try Usagi" and Ami opened up her cell phone to call her mother.

Usagi smiled, then her stomach growled to which she looked away embarrassed and then Mako spoke up,

"I heard that! You barely ate your breakfast didn't you? Well I'll make you something and you can meet Nephrite! He's the house cook!"

"Yeah, and the guy you were flirting with…" added Mina, sniggering slightly

"Well that silver hair guy probably dyed his hair" responded Mako hotly

"You guys know what I think, I think Ami likes Zoicite" said Rei trying to change the conversation.

"You know what I think you like Jadeite" responded Ami, as she closed the phone. And Usagi, to the girls' surprised them by adding input.

"I think you guys have to stop arguing and get me something for me to eat! And you know what?" The girls asked what. Usagi seemed to be becoming her regular self again.

"I do think you should go out with Jadeite, Rei" she winked at them and skipped out of the room. Rei was red but she just laughed it off relived. Mina spoke again cheerfully,

"Do you guys think she going to become normal again? I mean that was our Usagi right there!"

"Thank goodness" said Ami. They all knew the truth. They all knew the problems Usagi had yet to overcome. But they never mentioned it to her. Stress could really affect a person…

-----

As Mako walked downstairs she could tell that Usagi was probably stuffing herself. That was what Usagi would do. But before she could enter Mamoru appeared.

"What did I do?" he asked. But Makoto couldn't answer. It would be like betraying Usagi. But she didn't need to because Usagi came out of the room to look for Mako so she could make some more food. Mamoru looked at Usagi. She looked at him puzzled and said cheerfully, or at least attempting it,

"Don't worry about it." and dragged Mako back in to the kitchen.

Mamoru shook his head. Something about actually making her cry made him despise himself. And the thing was that after being at his house for three days he hadn't even asked her name. Well, now he knew, and he swore to himself that he would find out everything on this girl. Something about what he said had affected her. But not tonight, he had a date with another girl. After all, as if Usag… Tsukino-san would be as important as the case on Seiya. The day that klutzy girl would be involved in something this big…. Heck pigs would fly.

-------------------------------

Done! Guys I just want to say that I'm sorry if this was kinda of bad but I've been so tired and had such a hard week… Anyways I would love constructive critisim. Well your reviews brightened it up a whole lot and guys remember **REVIEWS MAKE ME WORK FASTER!!!**


	5. How to Hold a Conversation

Disclaimer: And long ago someone created an awesome TV show named Sailor Moon and that person….. wasn't me.

Hi guys, I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've sent this in. I've just had a bit of writer's block and I couldn't get into it till half way through.( sigh) I just made it longer though, and so thank you for being patient! And now I introduce

----------------------** How to Hold a Conversation**------------------------------

The next day it was cloudy outside and a sort of gray sheen was cast over the house. And that was how Usagi woke up. The silver sheen was casting on her blinds and reflecting off the room. So Usagi woke up only thinking she was in a dream. She dazedly got out of bed and looked around the room. She couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that something was going to happen, and the room wasn't helping.

-----

Breakfast was a sort of quite event. At least until Mina arrived into the room. She had overslept and as she came in her hair was a mess and her pajamas scruffy. Overall she looked adorable, as always.

" What do you guys think? Guys can't stand seeing a damsel in distress. So tonight I'm going to go into his room and pretend I had a nightmare. Its perfect!!!" she squealed. But Ami shook her head,

" Mina, how are you going to say how you knew where his room was? They're on the other side of the house!"

" Not really. I was in Jadeite's room the night before last and it wasn't that far away…" said Usagi absently. She was still in a daze from that morning and she couldn't shake off that feeling….

But Rei stared at Usagi and sniggered,

" You were in his room? What were you doing there? I think Usagi might be after someone!" she said aloud and looked at Usagi in away that almost seemed cold.

" No need to be jealous Rei" said a smooth voice and as she turned around she saw it was Jadeite.

" Yes Rei-chan. I was just finding out his interests" said Usagi and Jadeite slightly blushed. Sadly it didn't go unnoticed by Rei.

" So what are his interests Usagi" she asked coolly

"Photos, maybe you should take pictures with him Rei" Jadeite was now fully blushing.

Usagi was starting to get mad and it showed as she stood up roughly and began to leave the table. Rei immediately looked shocked and stood up also,

"Usagi! Don't get mad… I don't know what came over me, please stay"

Usagi however looked at Rei and slightly smiled

" I know what came over you, right Mina?" and for the first time Rei looked around to see the girls in the room smirking and ,shockingly, Mamoru.

"Yes, I am sure I know" said Minako.

Jadeite looked at all of them weirdly and Rei began to fume.

"You are all so…!" she began but was interrupted by a very solemn Jadeite who announced that he was off, and then he left. Then a very annoyed Rei stated that she was leaving too. As the group stood up to go over to her Usagi stated they should let her cool off.

"Usagi, what came over you?" asked Mako-chan

"I don't know, its just I have this weird feeling that something was going to happen and that wasn't helping. She'll be okay, though. I'm going for a walk." And Usagi left abruptly. Mamoru, who had been strangely quite the whole event spoke up,

" So what were you asking me before that happened?" and Ami spoke up,

" Can you spare another guest room? Usagi has a visitor coming soon."

-----

Roses were Usagi's favorite flowers. They were so beautiful and could protect themselves with their thorns. Yet every time she held one she was pricked by them, and her blood would fall on the rose, yet it never showed. Seiya use to say that she was so clumsy and tease her and Usagi's ears would turn red. She use to love thinking about him, yet this time she didn't. No, the thought of roses taunted her, and when she saw a rose garden outside on the field she froze.

She had thought there was no garden here and somewhere inside she registered that Mako would love to see these. Maybe Mina would drag Kunzite here; maybe Ami would come with that guy named Zoicite, and Rei… would cool off and come with Jadeite. Yes, and she would come here with the memories of Seiya. Her bittersweet memory. Then she heard a rustle and she looked up only to see that baka Chiba. He had a troubled face and he spotted Usagi immediately. He came over to her and stared for a second before picking up a rose and smelling it.

" You are getting a visitor soon Odango-atama" his arrogant voice stated. And Usagi bristled and reached forward to grab his arm.

" I told you to-!" and then she looked at his face that looked her hands only to notice that somehow while grabbing him she pricked herself and she watched the drop of blood fall on the rose. A moment of silence passed and Mamoru began laughing and telling her that she couldn't even move without getting hurt. Usagi turned red and called him a jerk. He retaliated, and then so did she.

And for a few seconds they weren't enemies but two people just having fun by making fun of each other. And absently Mamoru noticed how much nicer she looked when her face had color to it and she was vivacious. But then Usagi got a hold of herself and stopped. She was beginning to register this. It was so similar to… And Usagi felt a cold splash of water fall over herself and she walked away without another word. Mamoru stayed behind confused but he wouldn't call out to her. She wouldn't be led to think that he was worried. Because he wasn't. He was annoyed that she would just walk away without a word.

----

Rei was annoyed at herself. She just blew up in front of Usagi and she didn't even know why. When she saw Jadeite talking to Usagi so familiarly it hurt her. But now she was convinced that it was because she didn't want to see Usagi hurt again. Jadeite tended to do that. But that small pang she felt when she saw him this morning…

And so she walked throughout the house just thinking. And then she could have sworn someone sobbing. It sounded like Usagi and Rei felt horrible, had she really hurt her so bad? And so she ran to the noise only to see Mina curled up on the floor, her eyes red and her hair a mess. And when she ran and asked her what happened she could only hear her mumble something about Kunzite.

---

The hot shower she had was refreshing. It washed away her tears and made her replenish the warmth she had lost when she felt so shocked. But hearing Mamoru speak so familiarly to her was weird. But next time she would be ready for it. And so Usagi put on a white skirt and light pink top with a hint of lip gloss and a high pony tail. Yes, Seiya would have thought she was acceptable enough to go out.

And so she decided to go to Mina's room. She and Mina wanted to have a walk around the house earlier. And as Usagi walked to Mina's room she appreciated the sound of her sandals slapping on the ground in a comfortable rhythm, but then Usagi heard someone talking as she got up to Mina's room. And while everything in Usagi told her not to eavesdrop she did.

" Malachite has a girlfriend. I just found out. I was trying to find his room a little early for tonight and I saw him kissing her" sobs were busting out and Mina was having a hard time talking.

" Who was it?" That was Rei; Usagi was sure.

"I don't know…" and Mina kept on crying and then after a moment of silence and as Usagi held the door knob she heard Mina speak again. Her voice sounding like a heartfelt plea,

"Don't tell Usagi. Please don't Rei. I don't want her to worry about me."

"Mina-" Rei's voice sounded hesitant "I won't but you can tell her. She's not as weak as she seems. I mean, didn't you see the way she acted at breakfast today?"

"I know! I love her, we love her but… she's always there for us, even if she's hurt! I have to give her at least a break. Right now most of all."

"I know Mina but understand that we made a promise. She made a promise. And it's her job, her duty and guess what, she loves being there for us! We don't have to hide a thing. We all made a promise. Let her accomplish her's."

And no more sound came out of the room, except for the occasional sob. Usagi, who was still outside, smiled a bittersweet smile. And after a moment she truly smiled. It seemed that she had a new mission. Time for operation: Hook Mina Up!

-----

Mina and Rei froze when they heard a knock on the door. After a moment Mina, forgetting that her face was red and an utter mess, said come in. Usagi came in and a shocked look registered on her face and Mina noticed too. She quickly tried to make an excuse up for it. Usagi, however, looked at Mina softly and spoke up,

"Mina, if Rei begins making fun of you again, tell me, okay?" and then she looked at Rei with a weird expression on her face that for some reason seemed to border on laughter and seriousness. All Rei knew for sure was that Usagi said she was a bully!

"I was not doing anything to her Usagi" and she looked at her only see an expression on her face that somehow said, "I know" but instead Usagi kept teasing her and Mina entered the room to see that the two were bickering. Mina couldn't help but think that they were finally getting along again, and that made her smile.

----

Mina, Rei and Usagi then went to walk around the house. An adventure Usagi called it. Rei, slightly fuming, had decided to go also. They had passed the many confusing corridor and finally Usagi realized right where they were. There was a room that emitted a redness to it somehow and Usagi remembered Jadeite's room was around here and told the group so. Rei became quite and told the two to walk ahead. Mina seemed to make a double take at Rei but then smiled like a cat and pulled Usagi away. Not that Usagi had any protest, oh no in fact this could possibly very good.

That night dinner seemed to be an extravagant event. Candles adorned the dining room and beautiful pieces of china were placed around the table. Most of the girls were confused and Ami asked Mamoru why he needed all of this and ended it with a,

"We know we aren't the cause of this magnificent change." And Mamoru just said he had a very important business meeting that night.

The sky outside was dark, cloudless and had a moist scent to it so Usagi knew that something was going to happen. She was sure of it by now. Her head was riddled with an ecstatic buzz and she couldn't help but feel giddy. Someone was coming.

"Who is it?" she asked and registered that Mamoru looked over at her with a somewhat sour look, almost as if he just notice her presence and it was not completely enjoyed. Well, two could play that game; Usagi gave him a sour look too. It would have worked too, if only it wasn't so funny to see Usagi make a fishy face, which she commonly associated as a sour face. And so with her lips puckered, face bright red, her blonde hair wild and in her newly formed odangos she was a laughing stock. No one in the room could debate with that. Mina and the girls giggled, Mamoru tried to pass his laughter as hacking, long coughs. Usagi was utterly clueless.

But suddenly they heard a car come to a halt outside the house, and the fact that they were on the isolated part of the country could only say that someone had known where they were. And so it meant that the person was here. So Malachite (who seemed to magically appear and make Mina whimper) went to open the door with a nod to Mamoru. The person was a woman that caused a pang to enter Usagi. The woman had long silver hair (strangely in Usagi's odangos) which gave out a sense of elegance and her clothes were business suits. Usagi began to tremble and everyone noticed and so Mamoru began to excuse her,

"Sorry, she's probably just shocked from-"

"Meeting her mother" was the tart and sweet response. And Mamoru was now the dumbfounded one with an oh so ridiculous look at his face.

----

"Why Usagi, why didn't you ever tell me how important your mother was. As a matter of fact I knew that someone was coming for you but I didn't know who or when." asked Mamoru, as politely as he could without cringing about all this sucking up. Usagi didn't answer.

Mamoru was slightly puzzled. Why had she not mentioned who her mother was? Her mother was the vice-president of Seiya Braxton's estate! She could at least have gloated her powerful position to him when he made fun of her. But she didn't. And this created another question, why didn't she reply to him when he mentioned Seiya the first night or the other time he asked? Oh yes, the second time he had insulted her and she left the room in a huff. He looked at Usagi again.

Usagi, he noted, resembled her mother. The stature, complexion, and face were very similar, and you could tell Usagi would also, later on in life, take her mother's hair. And to say the truth, her mother was beautiful. She looked as if she was in her late thirties. But if Usagi was about twenty and so that meant her mother would be about 40 or 50.

"I'm 60." said Usagi's mother. Mamoru looked up startled and asked her why she said that.

"Many wonder my age after meeting my daughter. I thought you would be no exception. Now that we have that over with, let us discuss what I came here for. I came to discuss business. First what you wanted to present to me."

Mamoru liked this promptness. No need to wait, no matter if he was a bit surprised, she set out to work.

"Yes, as I mentioned over the phone I am interested in the company."

"We are not up for sale" was her curt response. Mamoru wasn't fazed.

"I know, something about waiting for his alleged wife? Please, do you really have her lining up? Maybe he was just crazy when he wrote the will. Will she even be competent enough to control the company? I doubt it."

"We have videos of him and his wife getting married, enjoying time together and so on." was her quick response.

"Really, I would like to see these alleged videos." was all he said.

"They are locked up and even so, why would I show them to you? They only way for you to control the enterprise would be to receive over 50 of the proxies and a little over half the stocks."

"And I'm well on my way." Was what Mamoru said.

"But you are not there yet, are you? How about this if I find the wife before the month ends she keeps the business and you leave the business to itself."

"I can't. I am on the board of committees. That business is one of my best investments."

"And it may be your last" surprisingly it wasn't Serenity (Usagi's mother) who made the comment, but Usagi herself. Her face was red again but Mamoru didn't know if it was due to anger or what. Why would this conversation involve her? He said so.

"Chiba-san I request that you understand was your guest has requested. It is her business and you may lose future support if you anger the one currently in charge. In which case you would have a less chance of gaining the business."

For some reason he couldn't believe Usagi had said this.

"What makes you say that?" he asked stunned.

"Ami said it" was her quick reply and she burst out into giggles. Serenity just continued to sip her tea. She then looked at Mamoru who was staring at Usagi and who had a hint of a smile at her laughter and spoke again,

" So, you let me do what I want to do till the end of this month and if I don't find her you receive the corporation." was all she said. It wasn't a question though, it felt like a command. Mamoru looked over at her and chilled at her glazed look. He felt as if he had just lost.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, was that long enough? The next chapter is hopefully juicy. Depends on what Serenity does. If you felt this chapter was too cluttered tell me. Any advice, tell me. I love you all and **REVIEWS MAKE ME TYPE FASTER!!!!! **No, really, I was tempted to put it out a week from now when I'd be home.


	6. How to Greet a Guest

DISCLAIMER: Long ago I was a girl who yearned to own Sailor Moon, then I learned that I couldn't so I became content writing about her.

----------**How to Greet a Guest---------**

The morning afterwards tasted of rain. The leaves and grass outside were soaked. It was a beautiful sight to Usagi and she said so to the girls that morning. The girls mutely nodded and somewhat smiled and Usagi understood why. They were meeting Serenity privately. They knew that they had to do it. They would always meet up with Serenity when they were young kids. It was always when she had arrived from a trip; it was always when they had somehow messed up. They had every right to be worried.

And so they met up at her door in unison. Usagi knocked on her door tensely and waited. The door opened quickly and a smiling and glowing woman appeared. The girls visibly calmed down and Minako went into "hyper" mode. She hugged Serenity, gushing on her looks, last night's performance and so on. Serenity wore a flowing silver gown, and her eyes seemed to hold some mischief in them. She had, indeed, changed overnight.

Serenity's soft regal voice then began to speak,

"My girls, what a pleasure it is to see you all. Especially you Usagi." She looked at her daughter; Usagi hadn't even glanced at her mother. Serenity began to speak again.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that last night. I've been stressed lately with the company. So, I will have a tea party today… I have your costumes…. oh, yes, I have already fixed them to fit you."

Serenity finished elegantly, pausing to see if the girls understood. Of course the girls understood, having heard this speech so many times. The girls nodded and Makoto said she would prepare the tea and also recommended the rose garden Usagi had found the other day. Rei recounted how much she had missed her and how many things she had to show Serenity. Ami smiled softly and offered to help her with the business but Serenity shook her head and said that only one person could help her. She looked at Usagi gently.

The girls noticed the atmosphere and each left giving some lame excuse; well they were lame to Usagi, after all she knew that Mina didn't need to rest, she was always hyper, but Usagi decided not to mention this. She felt that Serenity noticed exactly what had happened, they had been left alone. Usagi coughed uncomfortably and looked at the floor. Serenity began rummaging through her suitcase (one of many) and mentioned that she needed to unpack and finally found what she was looking for. She took out all the gowns and laid them on her bed. Rei's was ruby red with spaghetti straps and seemed to ripple. Mina's was pale orange and had small slits on the side and the front seemed to dive in towards her chest. Makoto's was a long, forest green dress that showed her back and also had slits. And finally, Ami's was baby blue and while modest Usagi knew it would show all of her prominent assets.

Usagi nodded and quietly said,

"Yeah, they forgot them huh? They'll love the revisions." Serenity didn't seem worried by her daughter's quietness. In fact she seemed to be, in a weird way, enjoying herself. Then she spoke, voicing out what she was thinking,

"Don't forget yourself Usagi; I have a dress for you too. I think it very different from your old one, but I knew that's what you would love about it."

Then she pulled out a beautiful white gown, that seemed to flow like her mother's and that had pearls that went in a fluttering pattern, seemed to dive a bit into her chest and which was strapless. It seemed to be made of silk and Usagi yearned to touch it. Serenity began to laugh and walked up to her daughter and, surprisingly for Usagi, hugged her. Serenity stopped after awhile and told her daughter how much she missed her. Usagi had heard this before and nodded. Serenity finally seemed to be irked.

"Talk Usagi, when I last saw you that what you always did! You would smile and be happy!" Usagi finally spoke up.

"The last time you saw me was five years ago mother."

"And you have not stopped needing me since then" Serenity sighed and continued, "Ami called me a few days ago. She told me that you called for me, that you were having a break down. Honestly Usagi, I taught you to be independent. I came here for you." Usagi flushed and began to speak as if fire was coming out of her mouth,

"You cannot buy me, do not lie to me. You came for the conference and the off chance of convincing me to come back! You never did this for me!" Usagi began blinking rapidly, trying to hold back her tears. Serenity sighed impatiently.

"Usagi, do not try to turn me away, after all, you cannot. You called for me. Not the other way around. I am not going to lie, I need you. But that doesn't mean I don't love you. I won't force you to come back; after all, you will do that voluntarily, as you said to Ami. Usagi, you are worrying them. If they turn again I may not be able to bring them back."

Usagi froze at her insinuation. Memories flooded her of her high school days without the girls; it was pure torture. She then remembered her promise to herself, always smile. But why was it so hard around her mother? Somewhere inside she knew the answer. Serenity sighed again and spoke again,

"If you wish to leave this room do so. But remember Usagi Serenity Tsukino, I will be here. I am in this room until this afternoon during the tea party. Please, don't leave it like this. I said I was sorry, I didn't know how much it would affect you. I'm sorry I made you marry Seiya."

Usagi didn't answer, she wouldn't let her know how good and bad her relationship with him was.

------

Makoto was making the tea; the jasmine scent sent her crazy. It was smelled so good and today was perfect for one of their "parties". She had told Nephrite to leave her alone in the kitchen while she made the afternoon snacks. He had refused telling her it was his kitchen and everything there belong to him. She still had chills from his look; she had promise to let him eat some of her famous cakes and with much persuasion and many heated words and pointed stares at their lips he agreed. She heard someone shuffle behind her and looked quickly, preparing herself to scold Nephrite but stopped when she saw Usagi come in with a beautiful green dress.

"Here is your dress, I already showed Mina hers and she went off to show Malachite how she looked in it. Ami just nodded and continued reading her little book. Rei saw it and just took it, not saying much. I think Jadeite had been around earlier…. Oh, and I got my dress." Usagi paused for a second and then continued, "My dress isn't pink anymore, and it's white with pearls. It looks beautiful." Makoto looked at Usagi and finally decided something; she was going to make the Concoction. It was a chocolate milkshake with bits of white chocolate and Oreos. When they were teenagers Usagi loved it. And so Makoto told Usagi to sit on the table while she made it. Usagi didn't seem to notice, looking down. Finally Makoto was done and gave her the frosted cup. Usagi looked at her weirdly and then drank it. She made a small content sound deep in her throat and proceeded drinking it. When she was done Usagi was smiling again and Mako felt proud of herself.

"I can't believe you remembered! I mean it's been so long since I drank it! Andrew use to make this for me. Remember Andrew?"

Suddenly a deep, leathery voice that Usagi associated with Mamoru Chiba could be heard.

"Who's Andrew, your blind boyfriend? Someone would have to be blind to date you."

"No, he's not my boyfriend Chiba; I heard some of your other preferences and thought you too would be good for each other."

"At least I attract people" he said sounding a bit miffed and shocked.

Usagi came up to him and put her face right in front of him, her sweet voice and sweet smelling mouth making his heart somewhat beat faster. The she spoke,

"Of course you do Chiba, that's why they have places for things like you; it's called the zoo."

"What good luck! We'll be in the zoo together! I mean they have a pig pen just for you, extra big."

"Hahaha" Usagi said dryly.

Being close to him and smelling him was making her dizzy, he smelled just like the rose garden. It was so wonderful. Mako coughed and Usagi looked back. She then noticed how close to him she was; she began to blush. Mamoru saw this and smirked. Usagi just moved back and told him to go away. Mamoru began to laugh moved out of the room, as if he had won something. Usagi wanted to punch him. She didn't know that Mamoru was just thinking of how good she smelled and how silky her hair seemed.

----

"And so I made her the Concoction when Mamoru entered the room and I swear I saw sparks Mina-chan!" recounted Makoto with a smile on her face.

"Really? She hasn't acted like that in so long, actually trying to embarrass a guy! Oh, I thought she would only feel comfortable bothering us!" gushed Mina, stars in her eyes. Then Mina instantly sobered and then looked at Makoto seriously, making Makoto stiffen up.

"But really… isn't my dress cute!?" Makoto fell over but had to agree.

"How's it going with Malachite?" Makoto asked, changing the conversation, worried over Mina.

"Oh, well I'm ok. But I'm not giving up! I've got a plan… but you're not gonna find out yet" said Mina, smiling mischievously.

Makoto also smiled, looked at the clock in Mina's room and stood up with a sigh saying that she had to get ready for the party. Mina nodded and said good-bye as she began to get ready, putting on her dress. Mina wouldn't give up, never. After all, when did she ever give up?

---

The air tasted of rain. The silky clothes caressed their delicate bodies. The roses were beautiful and a pleasant sight. The wind whipped around them making a whooshing sound that was pleasant to their ears. The jasmine tea smelled delicious, making the girls take deep lasting breaths. All of the senses were activated as Serenity had desired. Complete comfort had been achieved. She began speaking in a soothing voice.

"Now girls, is this everyone? I'm sure you haven't invited anyone to this party, right?"

The girls nodded. This ritualistic party as real and old to them as time. Serenity spoke again,

"Do you all promise to protect—" Usagi interrupted and spoke loudly, destroying the trance and asked Serenity if they had anymore scones. Serenity looked at Usagi, annoyed but smiling nonetheless.

"Why Usagi, if you wanted to speak why didn't you say so? Go ahead tell us about your day."

Usagi looked at her mother confusingly but answered.

"The beginning was annoying but what could you expect? It got better though." _Without you there. _Usagi wanted to add that so badly but had decided not to. It was too troublesome.

"How about your month? How was your month?" Usagi frowned and then attempted to smiled and answered,

"Hectic…" she whispered. The other girls looked at her weirdly.

"And your year?" asked Serenity, a frown on her face.

"Disappointing." Usagi whispered. The girls looked at her and began to speak, trying to erase the discomfort but Serenity didn't stop.

"Why disappointing?"

"Because I expected more from you" Usagi said her head down. The girls shot a look at Serenity, what had she done? However Serenity just sighed and spoke again,

"Usagi, you're ruining your friend's party."

"Party, these have always been more like an interrogation! You always ask them what they have been doing, trying to make them think they have to do more for me! You would never ask me… if this goes on _you_ will be the one to turn them away, not me!" Usagi began to sob, finally letting out all of the tension she had been feeling since her mother had arrived. The girls grew alarmed and went to Usagi's side. Serenity didn't know if she should feel bad for hurting her daughter, or smile because she could finally see that they were at last dedicated. She had decided to speak up.

"You all pass. I… have wondered since that one day when you were younger if you would hurt her again. I was willing to take her. _She would be a burden to you all _I thought and decided not to let that happen. My daughter would never be that. She is far too special…" Serenity stopped and looked as if she wanted to say something else, but she looked up rapidly to continue, as if nothing had happened. She spoke again,

"I'll be leaving tomorrow."

The girls, who seemed to have been dazed throughout the whole event, seemed to wake up. They all were shocked and Ami had protested with a "_NO!_" Usagi, however, didn't know what to say. She, for some reason unknown to herself, felt a huge gaping hole open up within her. Serenity would not look at Usagi. Ami stared at Serenity and did something which shocked the whole group; Ami began to shout at her.

"You promised Serenity! You promised not to do this again! Don't leave Usagi again. Not now when she needs you!" said a trembling Ami. Serenity spoke slowly and seemed to hold remorse within her voice.

"The company… I need to protect it. I have to go back and deal with business. I'm sorry Ami. I know I promised not to do this but… Anyways, Usagi clearly doesn't want to see me" she finished off stiffly. The rest of the girls were confused but said nothing. Ami retaliated back,

"She does! She needs you. I know you want her to be independent but right now it's not gonna happen! She… she told me to call you. She was having crying so hard and I… I thought you would make things better. But I told you Serenity-sama, don't come if you were going to leave so fast. But that's what you're doing— what you've always done. You always leave her!"

Serenity could not believe that _Ami_ had said that. She felt hot anger course through her blood.

"How dare you say that!? I would leave her because it would help her! I wanted to give her everything. Even you four were planned. It was all for my Usagi! The best for her! How dare you insinuate I don't care?" Tears were falling down her face. Tears of frustration.

Usagi, who had said nothing, began to speak up.

"All I needed was you…" and Usagi began to leave. The girls followed her and left a frustrated, angry and remorseful Serenity behind. No one noticed a blonde man watching them from a distance, hidden by the leaves surrounding him.

----

Zoicite hadn't really met the other girls besides Ami, except for small glances here and there. So when the girls got into the argument he didn't know what to do. Should he stay there or go and try to comfort them. A part of him mentally scoffed; why should he be worried? The other part worried for Ami; he had never seen her worked up like that before. However, he hadn't known her for long so what should he care, right?

A part of him felt guilty for spying on the girls, but he had to do this. Plus, he wanted to know how Ami acted when he wasn't there. He wasn't disappointed. He had seen her spirit and her faith in the way she defended her friends. He also mused at how Ami looked in her dress… He shook his head and climbed down the tree gracefully and sat on the ground. Mamoru had told him to spy on their tea; just incase they discussed the company. However, this could also be useful. Should he tell? Guilt would twinge in him, but he had to do it, after all, Mamoru and the rest of the guys trusted him to do that.

He stood up and went into the house; he had to tell Mamoru what he had heard.

------

That night Serenity didn't show up for dinner and none of the girls mentioned her. Mamoru, who had become accustomed to noise, tried to make them speak. So he decided to bait Usagi, sadly she wouldn't fight with Mamoru and he felt, for some reason, hurt. Mamoru shook his head and decided to go on with his dinner. Finally, disgusted with the gloomy air, he stated that he would be indisposed tonight and the girls just nodded. So he left, tired of it all. Usagi was next to leave, but the girls tried to stop her, asking her what she meant about her disappointment in her mother.

Usagi didn't answer and just whispered a goodnight. When Usagi entered her room it was dark, but that little slip of silver could never hope to hide in it. The sound of weeping emitted and Usagi was startled to see her mother crying. Something inside Usagi crumbled; she had never seen her mother crying. Usagi didn't know what to do either, because her mother was always so strong. So Usagi sat by her mother on her bed and awkwardly patted her head. Serenity looked at Usagi, her eyes red and swollen, and seemed to speak, her voice steady and Usagi couldn't figure out how she did it.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I did what was best for you."

Usagi didn't doubt that her mother believed that. Her mother always believed that she made the right business choices. Usagi spoke,

"I know you did it for me… mom"

Serenity looked up, sudden hope in her eyes. Usagi hadn't called her that in years. Usagi just looked at her and spoke in a steady voice,

"I… I haven't told the girls yet. I wanted them to think that I wanted to marry him. Mina thought something was off but I told her not to worry. I grew to love him. I'll tell them soon. They know something's off now." Usagi spoke slowly, as if weighing her words. She had changed so much, but she could grab onto the hope things would get better. Serenity looked at her daughter, sniffing in the rose scented room. It began to rain again outside and Usagi mused how everything would occur to her on a rainy day. Finally Serenity spoke,

"You don't have many pictures of Seiya"

"I left some in the shrine, the rest I'll have to unpack. I thought that since I wouldn't be here for long I would just leave everything packed… but now I see that won't work." Usagi said, her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness of the room. Serenity smiled a bit and spoke, attempting a bit of cheerfulness,

"I have some of the pictures from your wedding day. I also have a few of your videos… if you want"

Usagi was shocked but attempted to speak,

"First of all, you weren't there on our wedding day, how'd you get the pictures? Second of all, I thought you locked the videos up!" Serenity shook her head and just smiled,

"I said they were safe. You are the perfect person to guard them. And I know there are times you want to see him. Hear him, well here it is."

Usagi finally noticed the disc on her mother's lap. She looked at it and slowly reached over to pick it up. She would treasure it. Serenity stood up and headed towards the door, as if gliding on air. She looked back and whispered to Usagi,

"Just because I wasn't there for every event in your life doesn't mean I don't keep up."

Usagi's head popped up and ran over to her mom, hugging her.

"I can never truly forgive you, but I am happy to know you knew how I was. I always needed you but I could never expect you to be perfect, could I? But we can hope for tomorrow. Things will change and I will, but I will always be Usagi and you will always be my mother and… I love you mom. I always have and always will. That's why it hurt me when I thought you didn't care"

Serenity just smiled and hugged her back, patting Usagi's head, the feeling of unspoken words were there. But Usagi knew what they were, _I have always cared._

She shouldn't have expected her mom to be perfect, and right now she hurt, but tomorrow was always better. But for the moment she had to tell the girls. Boy, what fun it would be.

----

That night Mamoru was in a bar, talking to Zoicite, discussing the girl's meeting. Mamoru later mused that maybe Usagi was more important than what he gave her credit for. He chuckled. It couldn't be that big of a deal. But a part of him considered the fact that she knew Seiya. Maybe, just maybe, she knew his wife. And maybe, just maybe she was apart of the larger puzzle. When pigs fly, of course.

-----

That night a video was playing in a dark room. Giggles could be heard from it and a male voice stating he would always protect the girl. Too bad he couldn't protect her. Too bad he couldn't complete his promise to Usagi.

Well, these seem to be getting larger. Sorry for the delay. I hope the chapter made up for it. Now, guys, can I please get some more reviews? I mean maybe the last chapter was bad (for those that did review thank you) but I really do like this one. I want constructive criticism, please. Can I at least get four reviews? Love ya'll for reading this! I'll try to update sooner next time. Oh yeah, I'm going try to revise my first few chapters. My teacher literally cringed at all the grammatical mistakes. New project… sigh.

Bye!!!! See you soon on

RAINY DAY!


	7. How to Reveal a Part of Your Past

Finals…. Done!! School…Done!!! Extra long Chapter 7… Done!!

Guys I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I haven't been on the internet for awhile and now I hope you will forgive me. I actually wondered about giving it in next week so I could help with the moving but I remembered my promise. More reviews… the faster it comes!!!!

Disclaimer: Yeah… so…. How much does she cost? Come on… Let me buy her!!! Please… I need Sailor Moon to be mine!!! Please? Please?????

--------- **How to Reveal a Part of Your Past**---------

The light hit the blinds and birds were chirping as Usagi woke up with a startle as she felt someone jump onto her bed, causing other voices to giggle. Dumbstruck, Usagi rushed off the bed and fell unto the floor. The girls giggled at her again and finally Usagi seemed to wake up and register it was morning. Somewhere inside Usagi had to smile, she had made it through the night without crying.

The girls, seeing her bittersweet smile, began to bother her and then made themselves comfortable in different parts of the room. Then Mina spoke up,

"You have 30 minutes to get changed starting… now!"

Usagi, slightly more cheerful after slightly chatting with them, was puzzled.

"What?" she questioned somewhat groggily. Makoto set out to explain,

"Well, its been so dull, staying here at this house the whole time and well, we've decided to take you out!"

"So hurry up, baka, our driver is coming to pick us up in 28 minutes." Rei spoke up, slightly testily and somewhat cheered up because her friend didn't seem so sullen anymore.

"But why so early?" asked Usagi seeming to understand that something was going on. After all, Mina would only smile like that when she was planning something. But then she noticed the awkward smile on Ami's face and wondered what was going on. Ami began to speak softly,

"Usagi… its around noon. So, can you please begin to change? You only have 25 minutes left."

But the look on Usagi's face told them that something had just occurred to her. The exact thing they had tried to prevent her from thinking she had thought.

"Where's mom then?" she asked, as if almost in a state of panic. The girls looked away; they didn't want her to know that she had left early in the morning, before the sun rose.

But the look on their faces must have told Usagi something because she just nodded, as if she had been expecting it. They also saw regret in her face. But Usagi's mother hadn't just left; she had given Ami a letter but Ami wouldn't give it to Usagi. Ami didn't want Usagi to be hurt anymore. So she just said nothing.

Usagi looked at the girls and then forced herself to grin. She would not push them away. She looked at the clock in her room and noticed that she only had about 20 minutes to get ready and began clearing her voice,

"Girls… get out… I just realized that I have 20 minutes to eat, take a shower and change!"

Then she got out of bed and rushed to the restroom. The girls began to giggle; they were instantly reminded of their school days.

-----

Usagi had almost tripped into the kitchen and the girls just looked at her, amused. Usagi looked absolutely refreshed and almost cheerful. She ran to the table and began scarfing down food. For some reason she would barely eat when she was angry; so the girls decided that this must mean that she wasn't sad anymore, right?

When it was about 1:00 Usagi finally asked where they were going to go. The girls kept their mouth shut but shoved her out the dinning room while she was stuffing her face. They waited outside and it was gorgeous. The sun hit Usagi and warmed her instantly; her hair was put in her traditional odangos. Mina seemed excited and Usagi wondered just for who was this trip really for. They had been waiting ten minutes and then Rei became frustrated.

"Honestly! We had planned this, discussed this at breakfast and they still couldn't get the chauffeur to come on time! Who is the idiot who couldn't… drive… fast… enough?"

Rei stopped her rant when a car seemed to come by out of thin air. It was a long, black limo. It seemed to shine and as soon as it pulled up the front window went down to show a grinning Jadeite. His hair seemed tousled back and he had on jeans and no shirt on. Rei blushed and began to scream again,

"What's up with you? Put on a shirt or something and not only that but you were late! Again!!!!!" Rei yelled out, frustrated. Usagi began to giggle. Jadeite, she noticed, had a wicked grin on his face. He spoke softly and huskily,

"I overslept, Rei and rushed out to get the limo. I didn't feel I had time to put on a shirt at the moment. I do have one with me, though. If you want, however, I won't put on a shirt." Rei became even more red.

"What make you think that I would even want to see that?!" she squeaked. Jadeite chuckled.

"You're face is so red. I thought you liked what you'd see." Mina and the girls snickered at Rei. Rei faced him haughtily and spoke,

"Why you are even more disillusioned than I thought! I bet Mamoru looks even better. Don't make me laugh at the comparison!" she said meanly and rushed into the back of the limo.

The other now seemed to be uncomfortable with the direction that the conversation turned. They piled into the back but Usagi stayed outside of the car. Mina told her to enter but Usagi shook her head.

"I think I will stay up front with Jadeite" was her final word and she climbed into the front.

Mina didn't think to protest, after all, Rei needed to this. Mina knew that Usagi staying up front would make Rei jealous. Maybe then she would understand how much she cared for Jadeite.

----

"Sorry for ruining your day, Usagi-chan." Jadeite said gruffly. Usagi looked at him and shook her head.

"Sorry, Rei was mean to you. She didn't mean it. She just… got flustered. When she gets put under pressure she tends to lash out" Usagi said softly. Jadeite laughed bitterly.

"She wasn't flustered. She just hates me and loves Mamoru. Did you know I once proposed to her?"

"Yeah. She told me you were making fun her, though. Were you?" Usagi asked softly. Jadeite gripped the steering wheel and shook his head.

"Never. We use to date. But that was during college. Some rumors set out that I liked another girl, though. It was a lie, of course but Rei seemed to soak up all that gossip. It was strange. Then, one day, someone told her that I was just dating her as a joke. That was right before I proposed to her. She shot me down. Mamoru was right there too. I don't think he meant to laugh, but he did. It was out of pure shock, I know. I was ready to laugh out of disbelief. But she just took this as a confirmation to her beliefs."

Usagi looked at her lap the whole time.

"That doesn't sound like Rei. But give her time… Meanwhile, where are we going?" she asked casually. Jadeite actually had to laugh. She sure did try to change the conversation.

"I'm not going to tell you. We all decided it would be a surprise." Usagi seemed surprised that the girls had discussed it with others.

"When?" she asked

"This morning. Mina came up with the idea, of course, but she invited certain people to come. It was… amusing, to say the least."

"Oh. At breakfast? … Well duh… it would have to be breakfast." Usagi said to herself and then asked Jadeite how much longer until they arrived. Jadeite said really soon. Usagi kept quite and then spoke softly, Jadeite was puzzled. The girls seemed to want to protect her as much as they could. From what he had seen they would never hurt her. Jadeite asked

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously, she might not want to talk about it, he reasoned. But then Usagi began to laugh at Jadeite. He somewhat noticed it was actually nice hearing her laugh.

"You don't have to be scared about asking me Jadeite! I'm not ashamed of it… Well, let me start. I've known the girls since I was a baby and as the baby of the group they naturally felt as if I was the one to make fun of, protect and nurture. My mother had asked them, as a game she said, to always protect me and would invite us to little tea parties when we were old enough."

Usagi's eyes then seemed to darken, Jadeite noticed, but she continued as jovially as if she didn't truly feel what she was saying.

"She would make them promise to protect me by making it seem childish. Then she would talk to them. She would ask them little questions and at times it felt as if she didn't care for them… except for little moments where she would ask them about their day. She wouldn't ask me. Then we entered high school. I think they finally began to notice that it was as if she would enter little subliminal messages into them. They made new friends, entered different groups. We stopped hanging out… It wasn't intentional, though. We just sort of dispersed. Everyone had their friends, but all I knew was **them, **it was never the same for me. My friends… I didn't talk to them 'til about my senior year."

Usagi spoke thickly now, her words laced with hurt, but she made it sound as if it was one of those things that would just happen to a person. The car had stopped driving. They had arrived and Jadeite hoped Usagi wouldn't notice, but she did and she seemed to itch to get out of the car. Her face was suddenly became excited and Jadeite couldn't help but smile. This was one moody girl. As Usagi left the car, though, she whispered something so that only Jadeite would hear,

"But Jadeite, for Rei, remember that there is a thin line between love and hate."

Jadeite had never seen Usagi so serious, so mature. Maybe there was more to her than what he thought.

-----

Usagi had her breath stuck in her throat. The sound of children laughing, screams, conversations, the smell of pastries and the crisp feeling of happiness surrounded her.

The girls stared at her expectedly and when Usagi looked at them they basically said,

"Well…."

Usagi began to laugh and said cheerily that she loved it. "It's been years since I was at an amusement park!!! Let's go!!" Usagi turned around and ran to the entrance gate. The girls had to smile.

They walked up to the park slowly, savoring her smile because they knew that as soon as they entered she wouldn't have one on her face. It was true, because as soon as they entered the girls heard that deep, confident voice that could only belong to Mamoru Chiba. Usagi, they noted, just stood there for awhile and snubbed him. Mamoru became visibly annoyed. They somewhat smiled and Mina spoke up,

"Ne, Usagi, why don't you be a bit nicer to Mamoru? He was the one that paid for the tickets, he gave us the money, and he sent Jadeite to pick us up, all for you." Okay, so she was tweaking the truth a bit, but Rei really wanted him to come and if he had good sense he wouldn't say a word. Beside things might get interesting…

But Usagi just looked at him up and down and somewhat smiled,

"Are you sucking up because of my mother's position? Took you a while to understand that you better treat you daughter's associate well, did it?" Mamoru seemed to have enough and spoke up, annoyed yet amused,

"Why are you acting like this? I haven't even insulted you yet"

Usagi had to say that she was surprised with his tone, which held more amusement than anger. Truthfully, she didn't know why she just verbally attacked him like that; she liked to think of herself as the peaceful type. Yeah, right, but maybe the trip down memory lane really had more impact than she would have thought. Whatever it was, she calmed down some and remembered to smile; yet, it was hard to think he did this for her. Usagi spoke more calmly,

"Yet? Well then, are you going to start now? Actually, do it later. After all, it takes someone of your intellectual level quite a while to come up with something witty. I'm actually being gracious!"

Usagi heard someone giggle at that and was surprised to see Jadeite there and Zoicite… Nephrite… and Malachite! A light bulb turned on in Usagi's head and she immediately began to form a plan. No doubt Minako had a similar one in her head.

"Hey, guys, how about we all go on the Ferris wheel? Please…" Usagi asked with puppy dog eyes. Minako seemed to understand Usagi's plan and began to plead along. The boys, seemingly unused to this sort of thing gave in. Mamoru seemed to want to laugh and Usagi felt a strange desire to know what he was thinking. Mamoru, unbeknownst to them, seemed to have an idea of what would happen and the thoughts of how bipolar Usagi was coursed through his head. He chuckled and Rei, who had been right next to him, noticed. She wondered why. But then again, she also wondered about the gleam in Usagi's eyes.

---

Minako was thoroughly pleased; she was inside the Ferris wheel with Malachite… alone!! It was a wonderful achievement and Usagi basically organized the line so that they would enter together and it was brilliant! Minako looked at Malachite, trying to seem shy.

"Ummm… So Malachite tell me something about you. I mean what you like, dislike, admire… you know!"

Malachite looked at her and his cool gaze froze her.

"I like solitude. I admire your tenacity after I repeatedly cast you off. I dislike you."

Somewhere inside she hurt. It felt as if he had stabbed her. Though, she wasn't surprised. She had gathered that much. But… still…. She spoke again as if it hadn't hurt,

"So? Go on! I would love to hear mo-"

"Are you dense? I told you how much I dislike you and you continue! You don't know me… so why continue? I believe that you will be nothing in my future. Accept that" he said coldly. If he expected Mina to continue he didn't show any surprise that she seemed to back off. However Mina spoke up once again,

"I… like my job, I love acting and I do very well at it. You would never know when I am not acting. I admire the strength to overcome things, like Usagi. She's gone through so much… and even though she can be a bit… random… she lives on. I dislike… the fact that you can't see beyond things. I dislike the fact that all you see is a loud bothersome blonde when you see me…"

"That's what you are" he said emotionlessly. Mina continued,

"I know you. I know that you hate loud things, like me. I know how you don't have a girlfriend. You did that to make me leave you. I know that you are lonely at night and that you cry out. I don't know for whom. I know I make you feel uncomfortable and you tend to avoid me. I know that sometimes, when you think no one is watching you, you go to tend the roses with Mamoru."

She was interrupted again by him.

"Congratulations. You're a stalker."

Mina continued again,

"I know how you like your coffee. Black. Like your soul. I want you to love me. Can't you at least let me be near you? Maybe you would learn to love me. Maybe not, at least then lets be friends. But, you will never know me. Malachite… I like you because you are blunt. But even when you think you don't, you care. I know you're kind. After all, those who are the kindest get hurt the most. I've seen that with my own two eyes."

The ride was almost done and Malachite still wasn't responsive, but Minako wasn't discouraged yet. After all, she wasn't known for giving up. She was done with everything she had to say.

"Who was it that went through that?" he asked softly. Minako smiled,

"Usagi. If she can smile again, why can't you? Oh, and since you didn't answer my proposition earlier… I will consider you said yes to become my friend."

Malachite said nothing.

---

"Ummm… so why'd you come here today, Zoicite-san?" asked a nervous Ami. Zoicite smiled and Ami calmed down. His smile always did that to her.

"To be here with you of course!" he said and Ami blushed. She shook her head and asked him to state the real reason.

"What do you mean Ami?" he asked smiling again. Ami paused somewhat and replied,

"You are so… sneaky. You think I won't see it but… Zoicite-san… are you sad or scared?" Ami asked as bravely as she could. After all, she wasn't used to really hanging out with boys. Zoicite looked at her softly and she could feel another blush creeping up as he spoke,

"How many times have I asked you to call me by my first name, Ami?"

"That's not the issue. You always act as if changing the subject will automatically make the things be gone…"

"So do you, Ami. Call me by my name."

"What…fine… Zoi- Zoicite."

Zoicite smiled and gently grabbed Ami's hand and kissed it. Ami sighed exasperatedly and ignored the tingling rising in her hand as she spoke up,

"You certainly can be difficult" Zoicite just smiled and whispered,

"You too"

---

"Oh! That is so… cool! Look at those roller coasters!" Mako raved. Nephrite chuckled and spoke up,

"Don't you think that everyone getting their specific groups was a bit directed? I mean I always thought it was more of a Minako thing, not a Usagi thing." Minako seemed to have not heard him and kept staring outside. Something suddenly popped into his head.

"Ne, Mako… aren't you scared of heights?" Mako looked back at him a bit guiltily.

"Not really… just airplanes."

"And they go up high. You should have told Usagi this… or does she know? I will not let you get on something you're scared of!" Nephrite said strictly

Mako smiled and spoke,

"Usagi knows I'm scared of planes. I'm not that scared of heights. I'm just overwhelmed…"

Nephrite became angry; his face became red and spoke harshly,

"You're friend isn't a good one then! Who would intentionally hurt someone and not care!!!"

Mako however froze him with a look and she spoke up,

"Never speak about her like that because it's not true!! She knows about the planes but not about this. She would never hurt us intentionally! Everything I do, I do it for her. She has done so much for me! I will never let anyone talk badly about her… this is why I didn't tell you… you act like a father or older brother."

Nephrite looked at Mako, clearly annoyed, and spoke up,

"A father… or a brother… let me make it clear, Mako, I will never be that. Let's make it known that we will be closer than that." He stood up and grabbed her head, gently kissing her forehead. Mako got Goosebumps. Nephrite continued,

"Got it?"

Mako nodded,

"Got it."

"Good"

---

Rei was angry. Rei was annoyed. Rei was about to commit murder. Usagi's that is. She had pushed her in here with Jadeite and she was determined not to talk to him. But a part of her had to. One remark was all…

"How was sitting with your girlfriend, Usagi?" Jadeite looked at her pleasantly and spoke softly, his deep voice chilling Rei,

"Wonderful. We just got a history check on each other. Couples need to do that, you know."

Rei stood up quickly and began to scream,

"You… you bastard!! You playboy! If you hurt her…I'll…I'll"

"You what, Rei? Rei, I lied. Usagi's a good friend of mine, that's all. In fact, I find it hard to be a playboy when I haven't dated anyone since I had you! You are so quick to accuse Rei, you've changed. You use to believe in others. What happened?"

"You!!" she burst out, "you hurt me…" And Rei began to cry; Jadeite stood up and grabbed her, hugging her softly. Rei didn't seem to notice with the sobs racking her body.

"You hurt me too, Rei. You never listened and now you love someone else. It burns me, you pyro." Rei, however, began to really wonder if she had ever really let him go.

---

Usagi had a dilemma. In planning her genius plan she had forgotten someone. Herself. Now she was stuck with Chiba. In a small place, by themselves. With an insane man who seemed to be chuckling. She looked at him… well glared was more like it. Finally, he spoke,

"You forgot yourself, you idiot."

Usagi wanted to say ask what he meant, did he know, how'd he known but she kept herself quite and said,

"No, I didn't. I just sacrificed myself for the greater good."

Chiba just kept laughing and Usagi began to blush. She would not admit to the fact that she liked seeing him smile.

"You did forget yourself. Admit it. Don't make yourself look like an even bigger idiot."

"Why… why didn't you stop me then if you didn't want to sit with me." Usagi asked. She didn't mean to… she wasn't thinking… oh, she didn't seem to be thinking a lot later. But she didn't regret it. Her friends needed this. Chiba looked at her intently and spoke up,

"Hey, how about we become friends?"

How off the wall was that? Usagi almost collapsed. Thank goodness she was sitting down.

"You are so random" she replied

"You didn't answer me"

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason? Okay, you make me laugh and you are so easy to make fun of. You're amusing."

Oh great, like she was a pet. Well, this rabbit wouldn't go nibbling that easily.

"Then, why would I want to be your friend?" Usagi asked

"Because I'm funny, smart, you seem to be amused by me and I'm handsome"

"You're cocky and obviously blind." Usagi said, and boy was she annoyed. Why did she need his friendship?

Mamoru just shrugged. They would be the last ones to leave the ride and the ride was almost over. He continued,

"So?? Yes or no."

"Hmmm." Usagi pretended to consider.

"No" The look on Mamoru's face was priceless. Maybe she should take some pity on him.

"Just Kidding. Sure. But we're probably not going to be good friends."

Mamoru's face relaxed and he smiled. Usagi's heart began to beat faster. Mamoru,

however, was mentally thinking of how much she knew about Seiya and his wife.

As they stepped off the Ferris wheel Usagi saw the girls waving towards her, the men behind them. Some were smiling and some seemed sad. Usagi felt a breeze pick up and she wondered what had happened. As she went walking towards them Chiba called out to her,

"Now that we're friends, should we call each other by our first names?"

Usagi smiled and Mamoru's heart began to speed up. She looked sort of angelic with the wind enveloping her.

"Don't push it" she said and walked to her friends.

Angelic? Actually, he meant demonic. Still, there was no denying the fact that he loved her unpredictability.

----

Done!!!! Oh, guys I love you all!!! I got so many reviews… so can I do that whole 4 reviews before update thing?? Yes, I will. Can I get at least 4 more reviews before I update?? You are all so awesome. Now that school's done I have free time. I'm leaving the country next week, though… Don't worry!!! I'll update before I leave. I promise or my name isn't Celestail Moonlight!!! So, please send some feedback and see you guys soon!


	8. How to Make a Scene

SO! I had a my bad moment. I was going to update the day before I left but I had the day wrong, since my mother scheduled the flight. So my mom calls at six in the morning and tells me she was coming over to pick me up at seven since the flight left a ten. I hadn't even packed yet! So no updatey then. I can't believe that I'm still so irresponsible! Fumes at self Then I couldn't get on the Internet since my grandma's house didn't have it. WHO DOESN"T HAVE INTERNET?!!! Fumes at world

Disclaimer: So here we go, I don't own Sailor Moon, La La by Jessica Simpson, Graduation Day (Friends Forever) by Vitamin C and U + Ur Hands by Pink.

------------------------------- How To Make A Scene-----------------------

Usagi was tired. She doubled over the kitchen table and sighed. The girls were all in their room and here she was. Instead of being sensible, she decided to the kitchen and get a drink. She was in for a long night; however she couldn't help but smile. They all had such a fun day, even Rei who seemed so angry at Usagi. Usagi couldn't help but laugh inside, though, because it was so comical that Rei, sophisticated, elegant Rei, was acting that immature.

Usagi opened the fridge, took out the wine and poured herself a glass. Just as she raised it to her lips she heard a voice that made her freeze.

"Isn't it a bit late to be drinking?"

"It's _only_ 11. It's just the time, I mean, this is when you _know_ that someone's like me is a drunk." Usagi said, attempting to sound innocent and not gag while looking at Chiba

"Ha Ha" Mamoru said sarcastically and looked at Usagi. He began to blush at her skimpy outfit, it was transparent, basically, and had all kinds of frills and laces. Not only that, but her hair was loose and seemed tangled, as if she had been tossing and turning in bed. He coughed and spoke up again,

"So, why are you awake and drinking?" Usagi smiled. He had just given that insult to her!

"I need to drown my regrets due to becoming your friend."

"Hey…then give me a glass!" It was Usagi's turn to be sarcastic,

"Ha Ha. At least we know that we think alike"

"You can think?"

"I'll admit that I gave you that one. So what are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I told you, becoming a drunk."

"Well them I'm making fun of the drunk. So… can I call you by your first name?" Usagi was actually holding back laughs and Mamoru began to smile. Usagi began to speak up,

"I really dislike you, you know."

"Great, so Usagi, how does it feel like to be flirting with a really rich guy?"

"Do you know you sound like, not only a geek, but a narcissistic geek. Oh, I never said you could say my name."  
Mamoru smirked and Usagi began to blush. He got up and came really close to her. She could smell his soap and it smelled deliciously rich. She began breathing in, noting he wasn't wearing a shirt, and Mamoru bent down, pushed her hair from her face and began to whisper in her ear,

"How is it narcissistic when it's true?" And as he was about go up he seemed to have second thoughts and went back down again,

"Oh, and that rash looking thing in your face, yeah, I think you should see someone. I've never seen someone develop rashes so fast."

Then Usagi felt her champagne somewhat drip on her from the pressure he put on her. She jumped back and looked at Mamoru.

"Oops. I just thought that you might need to cool off."

----

"I despise him Jadeite!!!!"

"So you didn't deny that you were flirting with him?"

"Jadeite that's not the point!"

"Were you?"

"No…"

"Usagi… do you know what time it is?"

"Ummm… midnight?"

"Past midnight"

"Only by an hour!"

"You know who would be awake right now?"

"Who?"

"Mina."

"Tried her. She kind of threw me out for interrupting her Malachite dream,"

"Rei? Mako? Ami? Any one but me?"

"Tried them all. Heck, I didn't know Malachite was that scary!"

"So… you came to me last?"

"Not at all! Ummm, they were just so near at the moment!"

"You got lost on the way to their rooms again, huh? That's why it was random? "

"…. Yeah."

"Go to sleep Usagi"

"…"

"What now?"

"Can you help me so that I won't get lost?"

"…Sure, but never do this again"

---

Usagi woke up with a slight headache and a deep sense of annoyance. Not at Mamo-Chiba but at the fact that the reason she had even stood up so late at night went unfinished. All because of that… okay, because she was slightly… disoriented but even so, it was because of him she became tipsy! At least that was what she thought as she took a shower and brushed her teeth.

Usagi calmed down some and sat down in her room chair. She turned on the television, which was at the corner of the room, and popped in a video. The voices of her and Seiya could be heard as Usagi took out some large books and began to read them. Though, of course she had to pop in an Advil and curse that Chiba.

----

"Hey, where's Usagi?" asked Mina.

The room seemed so quiet without her and Mina was going through loudness withdrawal. Jadeite looked at Mina and spoke up,

"Last night she told me she had to work on something while she was in my room. So, maybe she's working on it now?"

Mina spared a glance at Rei and quickly spoke,

"Really? So how about that-"

Rei, however, spoke up,

"What was she doing in your room?"

The thing was she didn't seem mad. After that whole situation in the Ferris wheel she seemed to have cooled towards him. It was almost as if she was ashamed, she barely looked at him and didn't make anymore snide comments. However, that didn't mean that their situation improved, it was more like Rei had this cold annoyance towards him and no one knew why. Yet, Jadeite just smile and answered as if he didn't notice.

"Well, she went to everyone's room last night, didn't she? It was quite funny!" he said jovially.

Rei didn't say anything else but seemed at least a bit satisfied. Mina just sighed and look at Ami and Mako, who were strangely quiet. However, they seemed dazed off, almost as if something had happened that made them… fluffy inside. Yes, that was the word. Oh, God! It was so boring!!! Then, all of a sudden, a light bulb went off in Mina's head. No one in the room could avoid the mischievous smile that lit up.

---

Usagi's head began to hurt again as she rubbed her temples. She was reading so much that it hurt but it was worth it. After all, she had to know how to work a business if she was going to manage it! So Usagi sucked it up and read a bit more.

---

Mamoru was so frustrated! A week had passed and not only that but time was getting short. Three more weeks would go by like that! And his chance at hold the corporation for himself were thinning.

He had talked to Serenity about two times this week and she seemed so confident that she had the wife. He had to get to her first, convince her that she couldn't do the job and then take over. He sighed and then looked up. It was about eleven and he had to get away from all this stress. Take a breather, calm down and think about it better. He had to find Usagi. She hadn't been at breakfast so she had to be in her room!

---

Usagi closed the book with a snap and stood up and went to the television, promptly turning it off. She was so tired already and she had the feeling that something was going to happen. Usagi's stomach began to rumble which made her immediately leave the room, only to collide into that Chiba. Immediately she scowled and spoke up,

"Look, could you not get so close to me?"

"You're the one who collided in to me!"

"Whatever, I'm tired and grouchy and-"

"I can see. I mean, I'd be grouchy too if I was wearing that."

Mamoru pointed at her outfit which consisted of large pajama pants and a long and large t-shirt. Mamoru noticed that she seemed to become red again.

"What did I say about that rash? You should get it check with Ami; she is a doctor after all." He teased.

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Why do you even have something so big? You hardly even fit into your own clothes. Although, you have been filling out while you've been here. But that's beside the point. It looks like something a man would wear."

Okay, her blush became so much bigger. It couldn't be…

"Hey, Usagi, is that actually another guy's? My, my, pure little Usagi isn't that pure! And here I thought you were a virgin!"

"You … you bastard! Just because I'm wearing men's clothes? Can't I just like being comfy?! What makes you think that?!"

"I was just joking! You didn't even notice that I called you by your first name. As if I'd believe someone would actually like you!" said Mamoru, slightly annoyed at her attitude and walked away.

He would never let her know that he actually didn't believe that men wouldn't go after her. For this reason he knew that she was hiding something. After all, a girl didn't get that flustered for no reason.

---

Usagi couldn't believe that had just happened. She had just frozen up in front of him! It was just that when he pointed out the clothes that Seiya had worn flustered her. It wasn't that big of a deal, really, but then he talked about her being a virgin and she couldn't help it! She had to scream. She was so mad at him, and how dare he insinuate that no man would want her?! Her stomach growled again and she looked around the corner to see if anyone was there. Before she planned her vengeance against Chiba she had to eat. Despite their weirdness these Americans had good food. Yeah, just some eggs, biscuits, bacon, pancakes, sausages and orange juice. That wasn't much, right?

---

Usagi came into the kitchen and was instantly pushed out by Rei and the door was locked. After a second of being shocked she spoke (whined).

"Rei? What's wrong? Are you mad at me? What did I do? I mean yesterday was kind of random but you had to sort it out with him and—"

"Usagi… shut up!" Screamed a muffled Rei and then suddenly a big crash could be heard inside. Usagi began to panic and kick the door.

"Rei?!!! Are you okay, Rei? Open up!!!!"

Suddenly the door opened and out came a breathless Mako with Rei behind her. Mako looked at Usagi, annoyed. Finally she smiled and then let her come into the kitchen. Rei looked annoyed too. Usagi was sure missing out on some thing here.

"What happened?"

"Well, we were having an anger management session for Rei…" said Mako.

Usagi looked at her and instantly knew that she was lying. She spoke slowly,

"Since when did Rei get into the habit of actually saying what was happing to her?"

"Well…" responded a thinking Mako. Usagi didn't let her answer though as she began to hug a stunned Rei.

"I'm sorry I traumatized you enough to do that! I wouldn't ever trap you into a Ferris Wheel with Jadeite ever again!"

Rei actually spoke up and looked at Usagi strangely.

"Really?" she said sardonically, disbelievingly.

"Of course! It was cute the first time; the second time would just be dumb."

Rei began to laugh. Mako almost fell over. Usagi just smiled and spoke again.

"So, you're not mad at me?"

Rei looked at her and said,

"I was mad at you the first five minutes I was riding home. Not now. Though, I'm still a bit annoyed. Now I just want you to leave the kitchen, okay?"

"No."

"What?" said a disbelieving Mako. Rei looked at Usagi with her eyebrows raised.

"No. I'm not leaving because I'm hungry." As if on cue her stomach growled.

Mako and Rei laughed. Suddenly Mako walked to the fridge and pulled out some eggs, biscuits, and pancakes.

"I'll heat it up and bring it to you upstairs, okay?"

Usagi gave a big smile and went to hug Mako when Rei stopped her.

"Go." She said crisply.

"Gosh, you're a grouch."

And Usagi left happily.

----

From behind the counter popped up Ami and Minako.

Minako let out a breath and spoke up,

"If she found us here she'd have known something was up. Now, Mako, can you help us set this up?"

"No, I've got to cook this."

Ami looked at Mako as if she just spoke her death sentence.

"We almost died the last time we tried to carry this on the makeshift stage!"

"I'll do it in a bit."

So the two girls went grunting as they lifted the object.

Mako looked strangely at Rei and spoke up.

"Aren't you going to help them?"

"They learned a long time ago that there are some things I won't do and assisting them in a plan this silly is one of them."

"You just did. Besides, that's why you're no fun. Anyways, you're not mad at Usa?"

Rei smiled slightly and spoke softly.

"I can't ever stay mad at her. However, I could torture her every now and then."

"Then let's help the girls carry that. Tonight will definitely torture her."

Rei smiled and got up.

" I guess I will help then."

"Stop acting. This is supposed to be a vacation! You were always helping. Now I'll send this food to her."

"No, I'll send the food to her. You have the brawns. Bye!"

And Rei took the food from her hands and left the room. Mako smiled slightly.

----

"What are you doing in my room?"

Usagi looked at Jadeite and began to panic. The television was on, with the tape in row. He looked dazedly at Usagi and turned the television off.

"I just wanted to see the type of shows you watched. You know, tease you about them." He spoke softly, still in shock. Usagi looked at him, a frown on her face. It was the first time he had seen her like that.

"Well, you got more than you bargained for."

"I don't know what to say. So… you're his wife?"

"Widow, yes."

"You're so young."

"Mother had arranged it. I've dated him since tenth grade. I sort of fell in love with him. We had to marry after high school. Can you believe that I'm taking over a company and have no degree? All because I loved a man. So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mamoru has been looking for me. Are you going to tell him it's me? The wife."

"Don't you feel guilty?"

"What?"

"Well, it's kind of been like you were lying to him."

"He's been mean to me, insulted me, and is trying to take over my company. No. I don't think I've lied to him. He's never asked me, has he? He never thought I was important enough. I'm not guilty."  
"He's never asked you directly. He asked you all. You lied about who you were."

"I never said who I was. I gave you a nickname. Usagi is what everyone calls me but if you looked me up I would be under Serenity. And family wide, that's a lot of Serenity's. Are you mad?"

" I… I don't know."

"I haven't tried to actually hide anything. If anyone would have directly asked me, "Were you the wife of Seiya Braxton?", I would have said yes."

"No… I've decided that I'm not mad and I'm not going to tell. That's your job."

"Why would it be my job?"

"Cause you like him."

Usagi turned red and spoke.

"I don't like him!!"

"Please, any one who falls under his charms will like him. Plus, I've seen the way he looks at you and you at him when you think no one looks."

"He's a bug! Every time I see him I want to squash him."

"Maybe you haven't realized how you feel yet. But you don't even speak as passionately about your husband as you do about Mamoru. Well, bye."

"Jadeite, wait. I'm sorry. I was mean just now."

Jadeite smiled at her and spoke,

"I'm sorry, too. I was being a pest right now."

"We can all be."

And he left. A few second later Rei entered, the steaming food on her hand, but even that didn't help rejuvenate Usagi.

"Your boyfriend knows, Rei"

"My… WHAT?"

"Jadeite found out who I was— am. He knows about Seiya."  
"How?"

"Him being nosey. My video was inside the television."

"Usagi how could you be so stupid as to leave it there?!"

"I don't know. But don't worry, I trust Jadeite. I know he won't tell anyone."

"Can you? How on earth can you trust him!?"

Usagi's stomach growled. Rei realized that she still had the food and gave it Usagi, watching her silently eat. Rei shook her head and spoke,

"Sorry."

"Its okay, I forgot about the food too."

"You ditz. Not about that. About screaming at you, and you're right, he can be trusted with that."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because even though I felt betrayed by him, he never actually said anything, did he?"

"Felt? As in, you're not feeling betrayed anymore? Oh, Rei, I want to start naming the children!"

"I never said I was alright with him anymore! I still kind of mad at him. But it's cooled over. I want to strangle him sometimes."

"Don't we all. We always want to strangle the man we love."

"I DON"T LOVE HIM!"

"Denial isn't just a river."

"Whatever. So, later on today, come down stair to the kitchen at about 6."

"Why?"

"You'll see. So go and sleep, eat, read (as if) and whatever but don't enter the kitchen until then."

"But what if I get thirsty or hungry again?"

"Yell my name. Don't enter."

"Why?"

"Cause I told you to! You do it I'll beat you up."

"Sure, sure. Well bye!"

And Usagi pushed her out of the room. Usagi took out her book again and wondered if she could somehow sneak into the kitchen.

---

Five attempts, one for every hour, later Usagi was tired. It was as if Rei _knew _that she was going to try to sneak into the kitchen. It was about five-thirty by then, but that didn't matter. She just wanted to know what was going on. She hadn't seen Ami and Mina all day long and that was plain weird. Ami wasn't in the library; Mina wasn't gossiping with her in her room… something was up. But by the sixth attempt Rei was exasperated and began screaming at Usagi.

"It's ONLY a half an hour wait! I mean come on!"

Rei sighed and looked at Usagi's outfit.

"Look, go and change into something cute. Like that pink outfit Mina got you senior year. Us girls will be wearing ours."

"What makes you think I still have that?"

"Because it was the first time us girls went shopping together in four years. I still have mine."

"Hehe. Yeah, I have it with me. I'll put it on… wait! This must be a party then!!!"

"Nope. Wrong! Its worse. Mina organized it after all. So go on. Ami and Minako went to the boys to tell them to dress up."

"Why are you here then?"

"That's obvious isn't it? Go."

So Usagi rushed upstairs.

---

Usagi was surprised the outfit still fit her. It was a pink, glittery mini skirt with a long, almost cascading glittering pink shirt that touched her mini skirt. It was low cut and had no shoulders but which also covered her arms and the sleeves also flared out. The end of the shirt flared outwards. Of course, though, she had to remember how skinny she had gotten over the years. Almost unhealthy like. No matter how attentive Seiya tried to be he hadn't noticed that. He would only comment on things she asked or told him. Usagi sighed and put her hair into a high pony tail, while putting on the matching boots. She put on some lip gloss and pink eye shadow. If she was right the girls would do the same with their perspective colors.

---

Mamoru had put on a black turtleneck and some blue jeans. He began to walk to the kitchen, amused. Mina had practically begged the boys to come and Mamoru said yes while it took some more persuading for others cough Malachite cough. He didn't really know what they were going to do so when he saw Usagi standing in front of the door, as if wondering if she should enter. He had to say she looked cute but he wouldn't let anyone know he thought so.

"Cute, isn't she?"

Mamoru looked to his side and saw a smiling Jadeite. Jadeite had actually been very quiet today and his sudden change in mood somewhat surprised Mamoru. Mamoru shook his head and spoke up.

"The only thing I think about that girl is that she's amusing. I am surprised that she even tries to look cute."

Suddenly the kitchen door opened with a kick and Mamoru looked at the door, Usagi glared at him as she entered. He guessed she had heard the conversation. Suddenly Jadeite spoke up and Mamoru remembered he was there.

"I thought you were friends with her?"

"I try to be. She just can get so adorable when she's mad, though."

Mamoru paused for a second and turned red when he realized that he had said that aloud. However, Jadeite just smiled in an all-knowing way that annoyed him. Mamoru huffed and entered the kitchen. Jadeite knew that Usagi looked cute in everyway in Mamoru's eyes; just how he knew that Rei was the same way for him.

Mina looked at the newly assembled group when they all entered, refusing to tell anyone anything before hand. The kitchen gave off a hazy vibe and a makeshift stage could be seen in the front of the room. Off on the side was a table that held snacks and drinks, ranging from chocolates to cakes to chip.

When everyone entered the boys looked at the girls. They all had about the same outfit except that there were a few alterations. Mina's outfit was orange and her shirt was lower cut so that it showed some her stomach, her hair was put in a high braid and she had orange eye shadow on along with some lip gloss. Ami's was outfit was blue and had shoulders that attached the sleeves. Her shoes were blue boots that were a bit longer, blue eye shadow and some lip gloss adorned her.

Mako's outfit was green with a somewhat shorter skirt and a teardrop shaped hole placed in between the shirt to show off her chest. She also had some lip gloss on and some light green eye shadow. Finally, Rei's outfit was like Usagi's in that the skirt was the same but her shirt had the glitter in a specific design that resembled that of phoenix and she had boots that were dark red and reached to about her knee. Her eyes shadow was light red and she had some lip gloss on.

Finally Mina began to speak.

"Welcome…. to tonight's…Karaoke Night!!!"

Every looked at her as if she was crazy. The boys generally consented that they would not sing when surprisingly Usagi volunteered, a dangerous glint in her eyes. However the girls interfered and stated that they wanted to sing first, so Usagi reluctantly allowed them to.

The four girls entered the stage and check a heavy looking Karaoke machine and then Minako spoke on the microphone she had.

"This is for Usagi. I know we won't be here much longer and so I thought you'd love this song. A memory dedicated to our senior year."

Suddenly a song began to go on and Minako began to sing,

"And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day"

Usagi gasped and smiled slightly.

"Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels"

Usagi remembered how in her senior she would play this song all the time and the girls would have to make her stop. They felt that it was too morbid for them then. Suddenly the rest of the girls did back up.

"As we go on  
we remember  
all the times we  
had together  
and as our lives change  
Come whatever  
we will still be  
Friends Forever"

Usagi silently began to sing along, her lips moving along to the song.

"So if we get the big jobs  
and we make the big money  
when we look back now  
will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
and this is how it feels"

No, Usagi thought, little brainy Ami became a doctor and Minako still had her tan because she swore that an actor needed a tan.

"As we go on  
we remember  
all the times we  
had together  
and as our lives change  
Come whatever  
we will still be  
Friends Forever"

The girls continued singing the song and Usagi felt so touched. They remembered the promise they had made before they left college. The girls continued singing as Usagi remembered a night when she broke down crying. She had finally gotten her friends back and then she had to leave them. But then the girls sang to her their most dreaded some, promising to always be there. Usagi looked up and noted the song ended too soon for her. She ran up the stage and hugged the girls. Suddenly a cough could be heard. Usagi turned around saw Malachite, who suddenly spoke.

"You can't expect us to be all girly"

Minako answered him smiling.

"Of course not. In fact I have a song just for you. Sorry Usagi, I know you wanted to sing but I want to do this first please."

Usagi nodded and walked off stage, beginning to think to herself. She wanted to sing, but what song. It had to be good something she could release—

"You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen

On the floor  
I'll be a French maid  
when I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up,

I want more  
you make me wanna  
you make me wanna

Scream"

Usagi turned red, her thoughts interrupted. How could Usagi have not noticed that Minako began singing, and what's more, that song! To Malachite, she said. Usagi should have known she was up to something. Usagi looked over to Malachite to notice that the boys were laughing so hard that they were holding their stomachs. Except Malachite, of course. Usagi went to the girls who seemed amazed at Minako's choice and began laughing too. She spent her time laughing at Malachite's embarrassment

"I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
Cuz you hold, my secrets tight  
You do, You do

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la"

Minako wasn't a bad singer. She was actually quite good, but then she started up on the chorus and Usagi could help but laugh along with the girls and guys. Malachite was turning so red.

"You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a French maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a French maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream"

Then after Mina finished up the song she came off stage, grinning. She seemed to be quite content with what she had done to embarrass Malachite. Usagi told her so and Minako just shrugged and smiled.

"He needed to be kicked off his high horse."

Usagi went on stage, thinking of that when she heard Mamoru begin to snicker and make some comment about how bad her singing would be. She knew he was baiting her but she didn't care. Suddenly all her anger at him pushed out when she saw the perfect song just for _him_.  
Usagi looked at Mamoru before the song began and spoke,

"This song is for you Mamoru."

Mamoru raised his eyebrows and Usagi started the song

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah oh

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah oh

Check it out,goin' out on the late night  
Lookin' tight,feeling nice,it's a cock fight  
I can tell I just know that it's going down,tonight  
At the doorwe don't wait 'cause we know them  
At the barsix shots just beginnin'  
That's when dickhead put his hands on me  
But ya see "

Mamoru didn't understand what she was getting at. Sure, he knew she was making fun of him but… how… did… it relate… to—

" I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really wanna mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
'Cause you know it's over, before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight! "

He could hear all the boys and girls laughing. He was burning red. Okay, but how much more of the song could relate to him?

" Midnight I'm drunk, I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance by myself guess you're out of luck  
Don't touch, back up, I'm not the one  
Buh-bye  
Listen up it's just not happenin'  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight...aiight"

She had to be drunk to sing this. He didn't even want to dance with her! Sort of. It would have been nice if he could smell her and touch her… Stop It! He screamed to himself.

"I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really wanna mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
'Cause you know it's over, before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight"

If Mamoru just ignored the lyrics he could actually say she sounded quite good… but he couldn't ignore it with his friends kneeling over with laughter. Even Malachite was laughing… yes… Malachite! This was bad.

"You're in the corner with your boys, you bet them five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in, but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me!"

Usagi practically screamed that out to him. Okay, last night was a bit mean but it was funny! And he was sure Usagi didn't think he sucked! Right? But then Usagi walked off stage and towards him, microphone in her hand. Mamoru would hate to admit it but… he was nervous.

"You know you are  
High five and talking shit  
But you are going home alone  
Aren't ya?"

She even pushed him back some! And she wasn't going home with anyone tonight, either! He said it but she ignored him as she walked back on stage. She was going to pay.

" I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really wanna mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
'Cause you know it's over, before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight"

The song was finishing and Usagi was singing all out. All her pent-up rage was coming out. The look in Mamoru's face was hilarious. But then he seemed to make up his mind on something and walked forward, self confidence excluding off of him.

"I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really wanna mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
'Cause you know it's over, before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight"

Then Usagi threw the microphone down and stomped to make a point. For some reason Mamoru was on stage just then and then he spoke up,

"You looked good up here. But you didn't think you could embarrass me without repercussions, did you?"

And then Mamoru bent down and kissed her.

--------------------------------------

FINALLY. A full thousand and some word more. I'm not sure I can write more than this… No! I can! Oh, should I change my name to Our Intertwined Destinies our leave it the same? Oh, and can I get 5 more reviews? I love your reviews and

Lightsurfer: Bet _that_ was random, huh?

Oh, if you're wondering how I got this up. Lets give applause to an uncle that had to place dial up for his beloved niece. Better than nothing.

Thanks for reading!!!! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. How to Hide Many Secrects

Hey! I'm back with a chapter. Oh, and since i updated late last time, should i change my name like i promised? I hope you all like the chapter!

Disclaimer:

Me:Not mine… never going to be mine

Psychiatrist: Good, you finally understand.

Me: Mine? Mine! Please be Mine!!!

Psychiatrist: She's relapsing! Strap her before she becomes aggressive again!

(Looks at audience)

Sorry, it's not hers.

--------------------------How to hide many secrets--------------------

His mouth tasted like strawberries, Usagi noted, slightly shocked. Slowly he stopped kissing her and looked at her, smug. She couldn't move, she was frozen. Finally she got her hand to touch her lips and suddenly she felt her hands hit something else. A loud smack could be heard in the room and everyone was shocked. Mamoru looked at her and held her hand to his bruised cheek and spoke up.

"It's just a joke Usagi."

"I… I hate you Mamoru Chiba!"

And then with a serious glint in his eyes, he spoke up, dropping her hand.

"Fine. I'm leaving the country the day after tomorrow anyways"

"Good! I hope I don't see you again!"

Mamoru looked at her sadly and spoke up,

"I doubt that'll be the case."

And he left the room.

_Because I won't let it be._ He resolved silently.

--

Minako looked at Usagi, stunned, for a few seconds and rushed her out of the room. Rei looked at the boys in the room and growled to them,

"Party's over, get out."

The boys had no problem listening to her, for the most part. Jadeite lingered in the room and spoke to an annoyed and worried Rei.

"She can talk to me, tell her that."

"She doesn't need you" Rei bit out.

"Like you don't need me, right?" and he left the room.

Ami and Makoto looked at the angry Rei and Makoto spoke up.

"Grow Up! We have a problem in our hands and we don't need your jealousy getting in the way!" and she ran upstairs. Ami looked at Rei softly and also spoke up.

"Rei, maybe you should find out what's more important to you right now. Maybe then you can help out." And Ami walked upstairs, leaving a thinking Rei.

_Usagi is more important right now but why… why does it hurt whenever I think of Jadeite being more close to her than me?_ However, she knew the answer. She was going to be nicer to Jadeite. She was going to gain him back. She loved him, she realized, and she had never stopped. And she knew that he hadn't either.

----

"Usagi! Calm down… come on, it wasn't that serious. "

"He kissed me, Mina."

"Yes, and it looked like he enjoyed it and you weren't even trying! I mean, come on! It's not an insult!"

"But… I don't know why it hurts. It like… no, it was a joke to him. He said so himself."

"He didn't mean it." Said a now entering Mako and Ami behind her.

"He just loves pissing me off! He wants to hurt me and I don't know why!"

"Goodness, you sound just like a certain priestess." Came out Rei's voice. Usagi looked at her smiling face, slightly confused. Rei ignored that look and spoke again,

"Apologize to him"

"Why should I? He was the one who kissed me!"

"Because you started it! You sang the song that you'd know would piss him off. Be mature!"

Usagi was quite and sat there on her bed suddenly her stomach felt a sharp pain. She looked at the girls for a second before speaking,

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. Right now I want to rest. Is that alright?"

The girls looked at Usagi for a second before nodding and just before they left Mina winked at Usagi and spoke up.

"Though, I loved the song choice. If we ever have another Karaoke night at least we know it won't be boring. I think next time, though, I'll sing Check On It by Beyonce."

Mina began to giggle and Usagi smiled.

----------

"Sorry."

Mamoru looked up from his desk and saw Usagi. He was in the second study of the house and he vaguely wondered how she found him there.

"You were so hard to find. I got lost, like, three times. Jadeite had to help me."

Mamoru nodded and went back to his files. A few minutes passed when he looked up and still saw Usagi was in the study, sitting down in a dark green chair and staring at him.

"What?" puffed Mamoru, thoroughly annoyed.

"I woke up at seven today."

"So?"

"You better forgive me, I never wake up early and if I do it's for a reason."

"Well, I forgive you." Usagi turned her lips into a deep frown and still stared at him.

"What?!" said Mamoru impatiently.

"Mean It, you idiot."

Mamoru looked at her and shook his head.

"Only you…"

"Huh?"

"Only you insult someone when asking for something."

"Hey, I am true to myself. I'm not gonna suck up to you, sorry."

"Whatever"

Mamoru looked back at his files and flipped through them, occasionally signing something and making notes. He looked up for a second and saw her still there.

"Are you ever going to leave?!"

"Eventually. I have to leave the house later."

"Where?" Mamoru asked, grudgingly interested.

"As if I'll tell you. Don't worry, I'll be fine. So what's the big deal. Why are/were you so mad?"

"You said you hated me."

"So?"

"Well, not only did you do that but you gave me a huge ego kick."

"You needed one. Plus, it's not as if you were being nice to _me_. I mean, you basically insulted me all day long. And what's so bad about one song?"

"When you're insinuating certain things about me and my hand, yeah it's bad. Especially when Malachite is laughing."

"Well, ya, it's bad, but it's true, right?"

She was playing with her earring, it was getting on his nerves.

"No. Believe me, if I have any urges, I have someone to fulfill it for me."

"Ewww! Too much information. So what happened to that girl then. That one you had that date with my first week here. I know you slept with her. Did she find you… lacking? I wouldn't doubt it. I haven't seen her since then."

"I can't believe we're talking about this. And no, I've just been busy looking for Seiya's wife. I haven't had the time."

Usagi frowned and then spoke up.

"You had time for the amusement park."

"I was dragged into Minako's schemes."

"Why'd you kiss me?" Usagi asked abruptly

Mamoru looked at her. Why did he?

"Because you annoyed me. And I knew that it would get you. I wasn't that bad, though, was I?"

"I wouldn't know. I never kissed back, did I?"

"No, you didn't. That kind of hurts my ego. But our lips were together. How was that?"

"That was nothing."

It was something, Usagi was so mad at him the night before… how could partial loathing be nothing? But looking back, she never really did push away from him though, did she?

"Ow. You're so blunt."

"Yeah, I can be. So, you're leaving tomorrow. Where are you going? How long are you going to be gone?"

"Interested, huh? Well, I'm going to Japan and will stay there for quite a while, two weeks or longer."

"Oh… Well, I won't see you for a while then. I'm leaving soon.

"So, this is goodbye?

"Yep! Well I'll go now."

"So soon?" Mamoru had gotten used to talking to her. He liked that they were actually talking without arguing.

"Well, you forgave me. My mission is done."

"So you used me, then."

"Yup!"

"Does this mean we're friends?"

"We always were"

"Forgive me, I thought that the "I hate you" meant we weren't friends." Mamoru said dryly.

"You're forgiven. Bye!" and Usagi smiled at him before leaving, her long white skirt fluttering across her ankles and her pink top molded to her body. Mamoru stared at the place where she was and slowly began to trace his lips before going back to work. Maybe one day he would kiss her again.

--------

"Thanks Jadeite!" Usagi smiled at him while he shot her a worried look.

"Why'd you need me to take you to the hospital, Usagi?"

"I haven't had a check-up in a year! I decided to get one while I had the time!"

"But on such short notice? You just told me when I took you to Mamoru. When did you decide to do this. Do you even have a time scheduled?"

"Calm down Jadeite. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Do you need money? You know, incase you need something?"

"You sound like an anxious big brother. And, of course I have money! Hey… how about when I call you, you bring Mina and the girls?"

"For what?"

"You know what, forget it. Bye!"

And Usagi entered the hospital. Jadeite still couldn't stop worrying.

--------

Usagi was inside an older lady's office. She had kind brown wrinkly eyes and light brown, short hair. She took out a form that Usagi filled out and read it before asking Usagi a question.

"Okay, Miss Tsukino, why are you here today?"

"I need you to do a check up on me. I'll stay here until I get the results."

"But why?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

---------

Usagi was waiting outside, her head down and her hands intertwined, in the waiting room when the older lady came out.

"Miss Tsukino?"

Usagi stood up and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Come with me please"

And Usagi went after the woman into her office, once again.

The lady sat down and motioned for Usagi to do the same. She began to speak.

"What made you think you were pregnant, Miss Tsukino?"

"Usagi, please. Well, my period came late and then just stopped. That tipped me off that something was wrong. I've been very moody lately, also. Also a few weeks ago I would constantly get sick and could barely eat. I became dangerously skinny. Then I stopped getting sick and began eating a lot more. I've gained a lot of weight lately."

"I see. Well, you were correct. You are, four months pregnant, in fact. That in itself tells me something is wrong. You barely show, you should be, about now. But, please tell me, have you been through any stressful situations?"

"Yes, I have."

"You have to separate yourself from it. Have you felt any sharp pains lately?"

"Yes."

"Miss Tsu—Usagi. Your baby is in danger of dying. You have to relax. No working. You are in risk. I repeat, no working."

Usagi looked at the doctor and tried to smile.

"Is there any medication I can take?"

"Just relax and I'll give you a list of things you can and can't eat."

"Thank you."

The lady left and Usagi touched her stomach. Seiya's baby.

------------

"Pick me up Jadeite"

"Okay, but it'll take awhile. High traffic at this time."

"It's fine. I'll go to the mall near here. You can find me there."

"Fine." And then the beep of the public telephone could be heard.

Usagi walked down to the mall to get a smoothie and buy some pregnancy clothes. And maybe some pickles with eggs, if they had any. Usagi couldn't get enough of this American food!

-----------

"So what'd you buy?"

"Nothing, just some clothes."

"Typical girl."

A silence occurred. And then Jadeite spoke up again.

"What'd the doctor say."

"Nothing! I'm fine Jadeite, why wouldn't I be?"

Usagi didn't look at him. Jadeite frowned. Something was wrong. He'd have to tell the girls.

-----------

"Where were you young lady!?" screamed a worried Rei

"We were worried, Usagi" stated Ami

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" fumed Mako

"Did you bring me anything?" asked Mina.

The girls looked at her incredulously as Mina shrugged.

"She looks okay and has a bag full of things! I mean, she obviously went shopping, which brings the question. Why didn't you bring us?!"

Jadeite looked at the girls, trying to sneak away. Rei caught him,

"And you! You said you didn't know where she was!"

Usagi began to laugh.

"Calm down guys! I just needed to buy something. I _am_ getting fatter. So I decided to do it on a spur!"

"Is that all you did?" asked Ami, her eyes narrowed. Usagi just laughed.

"Yep. I even got you guys bracelets, too. Just let me put my stuff away."

And Usagi disappeared up the stairs. The Ami quickly turned around.

"Tell us where she really was Jadeite."

The girls looked at her and asked her what she meant.

"She had a bandage on her left arm, in a vein area, where people normally give blood. She was at the hospital, wasn't she?"

The girls looked at Jadeite critically. Jadeite put his hands up and spoke up.

"I shouldn't say."

Rei looked annoyed at Jadeite and walked up to him, putting her hand on his chest and looking him in the eyes.

"Tell us." The girls snickered as Jadeite began to blush.

"Well, yeah. She did. But she wouldn't say anything to me about it. I'm kind of worried. If you looked closely there's a list in her bag and some vitamin pills."

The girls looked at Ami. Ami began to think and spoke up,

"That could mean a lot of things. Give me the name of the hospital. I'll hack into their files to find out. And meanwhile we have to keep an eye on Usagi. I have a feeling something's going to happen. Jadeite, tell us where she goes anytime you drive her."

Jadeite seemed reluctant to do so.

"She trusts me."

Rei finally seemed to have enough.

"And I trust that if you still want to keep your balls you'll tell us!"

"F-Fine!" Jadeite seemed genuinely scared.

"Good" said Mina and then they could hear Usagi coming down the steps smiling. The girls couldn't help but smile back. Then they couldn't help but burst laughing when her growling stomach could be heard.

"That's what you get for skipping breakfast!" said an annoyed Mako and then she went into the kitchen to continue cooking.

------------

Usagi seemed to be thinking. That was always dangerous, noted Mamoru. The air was so tense and Mamoru was literally shifting in his chair. Finally he couldn't stand it.

"Hey! How about we talk or something. I feel like I'm being suffocated!"

Mina seemed to welcome this and began to speak.

"Usagi! You aren't eating, I thought you were hungry!"

"Ummm. I'm not in the mood for fish. Can I just eat some rice with ketchup and fruits?"

Mako looked at her strangely. "Umm. Sure…" and she went to cook it.

Ami looked up and looked at Usagi critically. This isn't what Mamoru wanted. He got so frustrated that he got up and left. Then when everyone but the girls and Jadeite left, and Usagi looked up at the girls.

"Tell us what's going on, Usagi. You're hiding something from us." Said an annoyed Ami. Usagi smiled and looked outside of the window and then spoke up, looking at them.

"Girls, how do you feel about being aunts?"

------------

"You and Seiya's child!!!! Oh, we have to pick out the clothes and buy a crib and—"

"Calm down, Mina" chuckled Usagi. The girls were in Usagi's room, all bubbly and smiling.

"How can you be calm?! How far along are you?" asked Mako

"Four months."

Ami looked at Usagi intensively.

"Is your baby okay? You should start showing around now."

"I'm getting fatter, Ami."

"So the baby's fine?" asked Rei worriedly.

Usagi looked away for a split second before answering, none of the girls noticed.

"Of course the baby's fine!" said Usagi, smiling brightly. The girls sighed after a second of worrying. Then Jadeite spoke up, annoyed.

"Well why didn't you tell me when we were coming back from the hospital."

"Forgive me for wanting to tell the girls myself." Said Usagi dryly

Suddenly Ami looked at Usagi.

"Why did you lie to us about where you were?"

Usagi looked at her for a second and then answered.

"Well, I didn't mean to lie to you guys about it. Anyways, you guys were going to figure it out soon. I especially knew that you'd notice Ami. So I told you tonight thinking, _What the Heck, Why Not _"

Mina smiled and out her hand on Usagi's lap and softly spoke up,

"You know we're here for you, right?" Usagi smiled slightly and nodded, touched.

Then Mina got up and was about to leave when Rei spoke up,

"Where are you going?"

"To bother Malachite. Have to celebrate, right?" Mina said joyfully.

Mako brightened up and spoke up,  
"Right, I'll go with Malachite and cook something up, right?"

Ami looked at Usagi and smiled softly,

"I'll look for some baby books, to get a name for the baby, and find out about how you should act to keep her safe. Zoicite could help me look up some of it." And Ami left.

Usagi couldn't help but glow, this baby was going to have some overprotective aunts.

But then she looked up at Rei,

"Who said it was going to be a she?"

Rei smiled knowingly at Usagi.

"With your family it's always a she! Anyways, let's go Jadeite! We have to make some good luck charms for the child." And Rei tugged him away. Usagi sat there staring at the door and began to wonder, _When did they get so close?_

Then it dawned in Usagi, they had lives, parts of themselves they didn't mention, they loved being here. And who was she to prohibit their happiness?

------------

1 week later

----

Usagi looked out the windows, it was still dark out, and began taking out her suitcases. It was time for her to leave.

---

"Thank you for doing this for me Zoicite."

"No problem. Though, why didn't you ask Jadeite, didn't you trust him? "

"Well of course I do! Its more like I had a feeling he would tell Rei"

"Do you think I wouldn't tell Ami?"

Usagi laughed, meanwhile unconsciously rubbing her stomach.

"Yes, you would tell her, no doubt about it. But you have less time to do so. Let's enter the car. No doubt you're stalling for time."

Zoicite frowned and entered the car with Usagi up front with him.

"So, why don't you want them to know?"

"They have lives. They're having fun and even though they have to leave eventually I know that they love being near you guys. They deserve vacation time."

"They care for you, you know."

"I know. And so I'm being unselfish by not telling them, see?"

"Since when did you become so… sneaky, observing?"

Usagi looked at Zoicite and decidedly said nothing.

"You are being selfish, you know."

Usagi was startled.

"How so?" she asked, intrigued.

"Well, you just left them without telling them so that you'll be content believing that you're doing the right thing."

"I _am_ doing the right thing"

"No, if they want to follow you, protect you, then that's their choice."

"So what, you don't want them to be here?" Usagi sounded amused.

"Of course I love having Ami here. I love the way she is, acts, laughs…"

Usagi stifled a giggle and that brought Zoicite back. He coughed.

"But most of all I accept her for how she is, who she is. And if a part of her is dedicated to protecting you, then that's her. I love her the way she is."

Usagi cheered inside at this speech. Then she smiled at Zoicite and looked outside the mirror. Zoicite briefly glimpsed at her and sounded annoyed as he spoke.

"So, aren't you going to tell me to stop driving?"

"No. I was very touched by your speech, though. However, that just lets me know that they're in safe hands. I have to leave, anyways. Besides, Ami and the gang are probably researching all they can to find out where I am. Knowing you, you probably hinted at something. That's why we have to drive fast."

There was a silence afterwards. Then Zoicite spoke again. Usagi mentally sighed. For the first time in her life she wanted someone (that wasn't Mamoru) to shut up, this morning was hard enough.

"You're pregnant."

"And we're almost at the airport. How about we not talk about it. I'm leaving soon anyways."  
"Ami was looking at baby books and researching on babies."

"Great, tell me when you name your child"

Zoicite blushed and Usagi became greatly interested.

"Hey, have you done anything with her?"

"N-No!"

"It's so hard to imagine Ami not being the last one. I always thought that she would be too embarrassed to do anything."

"W-We haven't done a thing!"

Usagi giggled and shook her head.

"I believe you. When you lie you act composed. Actually, you're a great liar."

"Thanks for the compliment but what makes you say that?"

"Because you told Mamoru about the garden meeting. I know you aren't above telling your boss anything that might be remotely important."

"How do you know that?"

Zoicite's voice was cold and somewhat harsh. Usagi almost flinched, almost.

"Well, I was told. So what? The point is that your higher sense of duty will not hurt Ami, right? Here's another reason you are driving me. I barely talk to you. You're secretive. I know for a fact it hurts when someone you care about doesn't tell you the truth. Or when they tend to hide themselves from you. So, don't hurt Ami. I have 7 or more people that would kick your ass for it."

"Seven?"

Zoicite seemed puzzled and Usagi smirked.

"I have some killer bodyguards at home. You might meet them soon, if you're not careful."

Zoicite seemed to relax, though, and spoke

"Don't worry; I don't intend to see them anytime soon. But why don't you talk to Malachite and Nephrite, too?"

"I don't need to. Minako and Makoto's heart don't break as easy. But if I see it happening, believe me, I will intervene."

"You girls try to protect each other so much… why?"

"Wouldn't you try to protect anyone you truly care for?"

"Yes, I suppose I would. So does Mamoru know you're gone?"

Usagi said nothing, pink dots on her cheek, remembering their… interesting conversation a week ago.

"Yes he does."

"Well then, we're here."

And Zoicite was right, they were at the airport. Usagi got out of the car, bringing her three suitcases with her. Zoicite offered to help and Usagi gladly accepted. After they entered the bags Usagi turned around and said one last thing to Zoicite,

"Oh, and I've always wanted to say this but never had the time. You know that you look like a girl, right?"

Zoicite was shocked and stuttered slightly to Usagi.

"W-What m-make you say that?"

"Nothing really, I just thought that we needed a less serious good-bye." And Usagi began to giggle. Zoicite was annoyed but bid her farewell. Then, when Usagi was boarding the plane he took out his phone and called Ami.

"She's boarding right now."

And Ami's annoyed voice could be heard.

"Fine. And Jadeite… I'll miss you."

And they both hung up. Zoicite walked away, slightly satisfied, and sad, at having completed his task. Now to call Jadeite. He had to have a serious discussion about being a rat.

-------

Usagi was nervous. She really didn't like flying so much but it was way better than sailing overseas. She could imagine getting herself on the sea, clinging to her bed for dear life. She would get sea sick and swear she would die. The girls would just sigh at her display. Usagi looked out the mirror and sighed. She didn't know why she felt so sad. After all, she would see the girls in a week or two. That wasn't a long tim— bull, she knew that in friend language that was forever and a day. But still she felt she had to do this. The plane hadn't moved yet and Usagi began to become annoyed. Suddenly she someone sat next to her. She didn't bother to look over.

"Do you have any headphones? This is going to be a long flight, after all."

Usagi suddenly looked up. That sweet and endearing voice sounded familiar. Usagi looked over and then noticed who it was. Minako! Usagi stared at her for a few seconds and pinched herself, wondering if she was dreaming. Then Usagi murmured and ouch.

Minako looked at her for a second and pinched her too.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

Minako shrugged.

"Well, I wanted to see if it'd be fun! Oh yeah—" Minako suddenly seemed very annoyed "—it was also for causing us so much trouble!"

"What?" Usagi was still in shock.

Then suddenly something hit her head. Usagi looked up, it was Rei.  
"We knew you'd keep on giving us trouble, you idiot!" Her face was red and annoyed. She seemed to be shaking. Somewhere Usagi could hear a steward telling Rei to sit down. Usagi would silently agree if that meant that Rei wouldn't hit her again. Then Usagi looked around if the two were here then that surely meant… Then Usagi heard someone speak up, it was Mako.

"Do you know how hard you made Ami work? I mean, we had to see if there were enough seats for us and then what airline you were using… and do you know how much we had to pay for last minute tickets?!" Mako seethed. Usagi was becoming scared. Then, right beside Mako was Ami and she spoke up,

"I knew it. I knew you would do something like this, you had become so secretive… Usagi, next time you make us worry so much we will tie you up and make you eat healthy food all day long, and study for long amounts of time. We know that you'll hate that!" Ami chastised. Usagi's eyes softened. She sounded so tired. As if she was working so hard… Usagi sighed and however annoyed her friends were at her, she couldn't help but feel content. Maybe she had been about to make a big mistake. She felt warm inside.

-------

In Japan

-------

Mamoru looked at Serenity. She had called him a few days ago so he had reluctantly left his research to be present for her meeting.

"So, what is it you wish to speak to me about?" he said slightly nervous. Her gaze seemed to go right through him.

"I've got a proposition for you"

"What, haven't you found that girl?" Mamoru felt somewhat smug. Why had he been worrying? He was going to get the company after all.

"Oh, I do have her. In fact she is arriving to Japan today."

Mamoru felt deflated. He forced himself to look at Serenity. He wouldn't hint at what he'd been thinking. But then what she had said hit him. The wife had been out of the country. Of course he couldn't find her!

"Oh, what do you want?"

"I want you to be nice to Usagi"

Mamoru looked at her surprised. He had expected her to talk about the wife. Why Usagi?

"I'm getting along well with her right now. What does that have to do with the wife?"

"They know each other."

Mamoru became shocked. Usagi knew the wife!? Mamoru slowly became mad. Serenity spoke again, her calm, smug voice irritating him.

"Oh, yes, I also forgot to mention to you. Your stocks have been bought and distributed. Sad, right? I've given them to certain employees. Oh, and five percent to you and those boys my girls seemed so fond of."

Mamoru was seeing red. How had she done that? He had been tricked out of his upper hand somehow! His efforts resulted in nothing. It was that girl's fault…

"When is she arriving?"

Serenity looked over at the door.

"Around now…"

And Usagi burst through the doors.

"Mom! I'm home!!!!"

--------

So! This chapter probably wasn't as good as the previous one…. I'm sorry. tears trickles down cheeks

I was really happy even though I didn't get the five reviews because a lot of people put me on story alert or fave story. I was so happy! A Mamoru/Usagi kiss gets everyone! Four reviews please! But the whole her getting pregnant thing… I was so surprised when I wrote it! But it was inevitable. I had really been debating it because it's going to add onto the already hefty drama going on. Well, enjoy!


	10. How to Tell the Truth

Here we go, I finally updated! (I'm so lazy!) I LOVED last chapter's response and was absolutely flattered. I love you all!!!! You reviewers rock!

--------------------------**How to Tell the Truth**----------

There was a weird pause after Usagi entered her house and Usagi didn't even know how. After that brief pause Usagi and Mamoru pointed at each other and began to speak,

"What are you doing here?!" they screamed simultaneously

They girls, who had just entered the house, giggled and sighed.

Usagi stood straight up at him and answered the question.

"I live here you idiot! What are you doing at _my_ house!"

"Your mother _invited_ me stupid! Besides, why do you _still_ live at your mother's house? I moved out at the age of 18!"

"I'm not you!"

Meanwhile Serenity looked at them and asked the girls,

"I thought they left on good terms?"

"Oh, they did" said Mina airily as if this was nothing new.

"They're just flirting" stated Rei with a yawn

"NO, WE ARE NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the pair before beginning the bickering again.

"See?" stated Mako, almost bored.

Serenity nodded her head and in almost a comical way she put her hand in her palm with a clap and spoke out,

"I see!"

Then she straightened her suit and coughed, causing the pair to look over at her abruptly.

"Usagi" Serenity said.

Usagi looked at her mother warily and somewhere inside wondered why she was at home. She was _never_ home.

"What?"

"Take the girls to their room. Oh! And go to the third floor please, and enter the ballroom afterwards."

The girls noticed Usagi's face go pale and Serenity ignored it. Mamoru wondered what was up there, to get her so visibly stressed.

"N-No!" Usagi stated.

"I will not go up there!"

"And why not?" asked an intrigued Mamoru.

Suddenly all the girls sighed and offered to take her upstairs and Usagi, shaking, complied.

"Don't mind her." Stated Serenity and then she continued.

"Every since she was a little girl she got lost on the third, fourth and fifth floor."

"Huh?" How was it that she would get lost in her own home?

"So, she just lives on the second floor. Luckily she doesn't get lost there."

"But… that wouldn't be a reason as to why she was shaking, would it?""

"Perceptive, huh? Well, lets say that the last time she went up there she got lost for three days. The girls thought it was funny so they wouldn't help her down. They brought her food to her whenever she wasn't looking, in the dining room. Really, it was so silly."

Mamoru had the urge to just drop on the floor with a pained expression. That girl…!

Serenity just smiled and then her eyes sharpened when Mamoru spoke.

"You really shocked me, you know. For a second there I thought Usagi was the wife. But then I thought to myself, she just couldn't be!"

"Why not?" she asked sharply

"Because… because…." And Mamoru didn't have an answer. He realized Usagi could be the wife, right then. She fit the description, she knew him, she was out of the country and came right after his death. But… he didn't want her to be. He stopped. She wouldn't lie to him, right? Of course she wouldn't. But still… it wouldn't hurt to check. He'd call Zoicite later to check out Usagi's history, High School and on. Just in case. Just in case.

-------

"Why! Why? I don't want to go! Please!"

The girls where dragging Usagi upstairs to the third floor and Usagi kept on resisting.

"Wait! Mom said I had to show you to your rooms first, right?!"

"Usagi! Stop stalling!" said an exasperated Minako and Ami. For a brief second they stopped.

"Weird" said Mako. It seemed like everyone was saying the same thing today. Then Usagi tried to escape.

"Wait, Usagi don't….!" and then Usagi got out of sight. Rei sighed, that idiot!

"She'll get lost." stated an annoyed Minako.

"Again" sighed Mako

Ami shook her head, tired.(1)

"You guys do know that she's not scared for only one reason, right?"

The group looked at Ami.

"Remember, Haruka and Michiru work up here…"

The whole group suddenly seemed to understand.

"We left without them…" stated Minako softly

"When they had told us before…" Mako continued

"That if we worried them, involving Usagi…" Rei stated, eyes wide.

"They'd make us pay." Finished Ami.

Suddenly they heard a screaming,

"No!!!!" They girls looked started and ran toward the noise. Inside, they were all thinking the same thing.

"_Usagi!!"_

------

The ballroom was spacious and had a Victorian style to it. The light was slightly dim and soft music could be heard. Then they heard Haruka's voice,

"Dance! Faster, smoother! You will pay!"

Suddenly they heard someone fall. The girls became startled and then the light switch came up. Usagi was on the floor, whining that she was uncoordinated and how she was so sorry. The girls suddenly fell on the floor, panting. They ran all the way, worried, and they saw that Usagi's punishment was to dance?! Haruka then noticed the girls and a glint appeared in her eyes. Her dark blonde hair went over one of her eyes and with her beige dance suit on she turned around, looking at the girls,

"You all made me worry over my princess…"

Suddenly the girls became worried. They could almost imagine her having a whip in her hands.

"Now you will have to dance with Usagi as a punishment!"

Now the screams heard all over the house where the girls, instead of Usagi's.

Downstairs Serenity chuckled hearing the screams. Mamoru, puzzled, asked what it was.

"The other reason Usagi was scared to go upstairs today."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow and shrugged. That girl was so troublesome.(2)

---------

"Who are you?" Haruka asked warily

It was dinner time and Mamoru was still in the house. He raised an eyebrow at her outfit and spoke up, tired.

"I am Mamoru Chiba and I was invited to eat here." Suddenly he saw a blue haired girl appear behind the blonde hair girl. He wasn't going to ask, it had been a long, defeating day.

"Be nice, Haruka. Hello, I'm Michiru. Haruka and I are Usagi's dance and music instructors. Oh, and we're also Usagi's bodyguards." She ended warningly

How did she go from seeming completely innocent to scary? Haruka smiled scarily at Mamoru and spoke up menacingly.

"Sorry, it's just that we're here to protect the princess and _any_ menace to her must be done away with. Understand?"

Mamoru scoffed at her and replied airily, despite his growing fear.

"Princess? Why princess? I'd say she's a dog. Or a rabbit."

Haruka looked at him with her eyebrows raised as Usagi appeared behind her, limping. The girls followed her from behind; glaring at her while Usagi growled beneath her breath something about scary slave drivers. Haruka and Michiru turned around and smiled at Usagi almost motherly like. Mamoru wondered….

"Hey, how long have you known her?"

Haruka seemed shocked at his question and then sneered at him.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Be nice, Haruka." replied Michiru in a way that seemed almost automatic. Then Michiru smiled at Mamoru and he relaxed some. She was starting to seem… nice.

"We've known her since she was a little girl. Yes, I remember when we would have to go to her room in the middle of the night and have to—"

"Wow!!! Is that cake?" Usagi interrupted and make a big commotion about it until Michiru forgot what she was going to say. Mamoru looked suspiciously at Usagi, had she done that on purpose? Either way, probably he lost out on some valuable blackmail information. Then Mamoru noticed that Haruka seemed to be annoyed at Michiru paying so much attention to him. Haruka grabbed Michiru's arm and pulled her away telling her that they had to talk about something. But it was then that Mamoru noticed that they seemed a bit…different. Haruka seemed to be holding Michiru as if she was a precious doll!

"Hey are they—"

"Don't ask if you don't really want to know." replied Minako as if she got those questions everyday as she rubbed her aching feet.

"What happened to your feet?" asked a finally noticing Mamoru.

Everyone glared at a red face Usagi.

"What? I told you guys not to take me up there!"

-----------

(America with the boys)

"So what is it, Zoicite? Why'd you call us here?" asked an annoyed and bored Jadeite. Usagi wasn't there so he had no one to really bother or have fun with anymore. Suddenly he looked at Zoicite and he got nervous. There was this look in his eyes… Then as if to play it off he jumped onto the living room couch and tried to avoid Zoicite's eyes.

"Well, as you are all aware of, Usagi has left. As I was driving her I was told a bit of news." Zoicite seemed to be trying to pick the right words. He then continued.

"Apparently _someone _told Usagi that I had told about the garden meeting."  
Malachite spoke up.

"So what?"

"So what?! We have a rat. Aren't you all going to at least be loyal to Mamoru?"

"You sound like a gay lover" said a rough sounding Nephrite as he began to sit up from his chair. Zoicite's became beat red as he stuttered that he wasn't. Then he glared at Jadeite.

"You told her." He stated, his eyes showing his annoyance. Suddenly Jadeite seemed to get it and began to laugh, his voice loud enough to be heard throughout the house.

"Nope, he didn't tell." said a smiling Nephrite.

"In fact no one in this room told her." said Malachite, a ghost of a grin on his face.

"We all encouraged Mamoru to tell her. Even Malachite! I thought it was strange but I guess that that girl got to him." said Jadeite with a huge grin on his face.

Zoicite stared at them for a full minute.  
"Well, why wasn't I there?" he asked accusingly

Malachite then did a weird thing; he sniggered before he spoke,

"You were with that Ami chick."

"Don't call her chick." said Zoicite quickly as if offending her offended him. Then he coughed and put his head up, though barely looking anyone in their eyes, and spoke.

"Well that's all. Goodnight." and he hurried out of the room.

Jadeite looked at Malachite and then spoke up.

"Mina was getting to you, wasn't she? She would die to see you actually say more than a "Go away" or "Shut up"" said Jadeite, his eyes twinkling.

Malachite just looked blandly at Jadeite and walked away.

"Or maybe I'm just on drugs." said a confused Jadeite.

The phone began to ring and Jadeite decided that he would let someone else get it. Suddenly Zoicite came into the room and shouted.

"Pack up! Mamoru told us to go to America! The flight leaves in about an hour!"

Jadeite fell off the couch and ran upstairs excited and annoyed. Mamoru and Usagi never seemed to do things the easy way.

---------

Dinner was uncomfortably silent, Mamoru noticed. Everything and everyone was quiet, even Mina. The whole place was the epitome of good manners. Usagi seemed stiff and so did the other girls. Mamoru looked at the two ladies, was it Haruka and Michiru they said? They seemed to be more relaxed, almost smug, he noted. He coughed and spoke up.

"So why'd you say Usagi was a princess?" he asked Haruka. Haruka looked at Serenity who nodded in response.

"Because she is, the princess of this company that is."

"Wait a second—"said Mamoru, confused "I understand Serenity-san used to own the company but after Seiya's take over—"he was interrupted by Haruka.

"Take over?!—"she laughed. "The company was _given_ to him, right Serenity-sama?"

Serenity smiled at Mamoru and nodded.

"B-But why?!" he asked, perplexed.

"As a wedding gift" said an unexpected voice, Usagi's. Mamoru stared at her. Her eyes were darker than usual and she seemed nervous but determined. She decided she was finally going to tell him. Better her than anyone else.

"Who's wedding?" he prodded.

Usagi smiled sadly.

"Mine."

-----------

"Idiot!!!" said an annoyed Rei

"Stupid!!!" voiced an equally annoyed Mako

"Baka!!!" voiced a frustrated Mina

Then the whole room looked at Ami, who was drinking some tea.

"What?" she asked obliviously. Mina spoke as if she was talking to a child.

"You're supposed to scold Usagi for being stupid enough to just break it to Mamoru like that!"

Ami became annoyed.

"I think she did the right thing." She simply stated.

"What!!!?" shouted Makoto

"Well, think about it. She would have to tell him sometime. Besides, if you think about it, it was perfect timing. Granted she could have broken the news easier, but he was going to take the news the same way, either way."

Rei blinked and just sighed. Then she noticed that the person that she'd been screamed at was out of the room. It was her own bedroom too! She'd have to come back later.

"Idiot" Rei muttered as she fell in Usagi's bed, tired.

--------

"So, did you like seeing me as a fool?"

Usagi looked at Mamoru, surprised he found her on the roof.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked a small smile on her face.

"I dislike you. I despise you. I thought that you were the type to tell the truth, instead I find out that you're just a liar." He spit out, rage making his eyes go red. Usagi still had that infuriating smile on her face.

"I never lied, Mamoru. Plus, you don't mean what you just said. You're just mad."

"You never lied?! Oh, so me asking you guys if you knew who the wife was what????"

She looked at me curiously.

"You never asked _me,_ remember? You always said a person like me couldn't know anything."

She began to smile again.  
"Why are you smiling!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????" he asked, furious.

"Do you want me to frown? Fine." And she made an incredulously ridiculous frown.

"This isn't funny!" he shouted.

"Of course it is. I actually decide to get lost on the top floors and find myself on the roof, where you, who have never been in my house before, found me easily. Your face is turning strawberry red. You are screaming to me about the job that has cost me so many things, actually wanting it. And I'm so stressed that its almost… comical." She finished.

Mamoru looked at her, shocked at her speech. He saw her sit on the cold concrete ground, patting at the ground next to her.

"Sit" she said.

"No." he said stubbornly

"Sit." She said this time with a glare. Mamoru somewhat became relieved. He couldn't fight with a passive Usagi.

"No." he said again. She stood up and walked to him, effectively jabbing it in his chest.

"Listen here! I'm being the better person and telling you to listen to me! I was nice and now I'm TELLING you to SIT!" she said.

"Look, as far as I'm concerned you are my enemy. I should hate you! But… I'm above that. I just despise you."

Usagi looked at him, amused. Then a she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She was no longer amused. What he said was somehow hurting her. Suddenly she turned around, aiming to go down.

"Don't walk away from me!"

Suddenly Mamoru grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to him. He felt her body press against his and, shocked, pushed her back. He didn't mean to use so much force. After a short silence Usagi spoke.

"Mamoru… I think its best I don't see you for awhile." Said Usagi, her face trying not to show how much her stomach was hurting her. And then Usagi left the roof. Mamoru wondered how things had flipped so easy, because he was the one that felt bad and she now seemed to be the one who was mad.

-----------

Ami began unpacking, her clothes were put into her "room" which basically were rooms that Serenity had designed specifically for each girl. Hers was a sea blue with a whole bedroom set theme going along with it. Of course. Suddenly her phone went off.

"Ami?" it was Zoicite. Ami suddenly felt happy, which she thought was weird, but even Ami knew she tended to think too much. But it always happened when she was with him.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to America in a bit. I have the hospital files you wanted."

Ami suddenly became anxious. Usagi was known to hide things that would worry her friends. Could she be doing it right then?

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and tell Jadeite that Mamoru now knows."

"O.K." he said reluctantly. Then they bid farewell.

For some reason Ami couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. She was right.

A few rooms away Usagi was screaming into her pillow, silent sobs escaping. She couldn't lose the baby and yet she couldn't leave the company. But she felt as if it was one or the other.

-----------

(1)Poor Ami! Taking care of Usagi hasn't been easy, has it?

(2)Mamoru sounds like Shikamaru right then, huh?

Slow and short chapter, sorry (fumes at self.).

I really dislike this chapter and added to that I've done something stupid. I going to start another story. It's called Earthly Inhibitions. Check it out.

Well, review! Love you guys and I'll try to update soon! Review!

And because you awesome people go unaccredited here are those who have favorited the story:

**AmarieElfMaiden /Joy09 / OhitzDee / PreciousLilOne /Sailorruby / Sailormoonie-MHMMD / Silver Moonlight-81 / SweetNao/ bearysweet / nancy n/ **

**and sailordutchess!!!!**

AND for those who have it on alert:

**Baby Luna Kitty/ Butterfle / Chrissienuil / Eva C / FLAvoR oF thE WeAK / Kana07 / LightningRose / Princess of the Rogues / Royalbabygirl/ Sailormoonie-MHMMD/ Sailorruby /Serenity05 / Sylvr Mist/ babiygurl11592 / kiri-chi / micati / micatite / moonqueen / neoqueen /sailordutchess/ andsailordutchess!!!**

You guys are awesome!!!!!


	11. How to make a Suggestion

A/N: I'm alive!!!!!!!! SO… It's been awhile. After starting school, I started early, I guess that life took over… but don't kill me, I made this a longer chapter and I think you'll like it. So keep on reading!

Disclaimer: Not mine

------------------------------ **How to make a "suggestion**"….----------------

Usagi was in the study. She was supposed to be studying but she couldn't do it. So, she closed the huge leather book and walked to the large window. The whole room was bathed in white and Usagi looked outside.

Usagi was nervous. A whole week had passed since she saw Mamoru. Somehow that had made her nervous. She hadn't talked to him and she felt herself get slightly better and strangely worse. However, she knew time was coming short for her and she had a sense of dread about it.

She didn't want to take over the company. In fact, she hated the company. It had always driven the people she had cared about away. But she also recognized her duty and she held it high. Still, she had her doubts.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying or something?" asked a smooth voice.

Usagi turned around so quickly that it had made her dizzy. But she could live with that, right now, though, she wanted to know why her mother was here.

"Even the best of us need rest." Usagi lied smoothly and sat down at her desk, looking towards the window. Serenity threw a tan folder on the desk and spoke up.

"Especially if you're pregnant." She said smiling. Suddenly Usagi's eyes widened.

-------

"Ne, guys? I'm boooored!" whined Mina as she sat on the ivory couch lazily.

Ami was reading something, Rei was listening to something on the television and Makoto was cooking something, the frying pan making sizzling noises and making Mina's stomach growl. Suddenly Ami looked up, taking the glasses off her eyes and looking at her watch, suddenly standing up.

"Well, you won't be any longer. If I'm right Serenity-sama has received the envelope." Rei suddenly looked curiously at her.

"What do you mean, Ami?" Ami frowned slightly.

"Well, I managed to get some hospital files. Usagi's hospital files. I got Zoicite to send it to me, since he said he couldn't come."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked an impatient Mina

"Well, Serenity-sama received it instead of me. I know since it should have arrived a few minutes ago and I should have received it from her by now. She probably looked at it before giving it to me. Or not giving it to me." She said looking down,

"So what?" Mina said flippantly. Ami shook her head and sighed.

"Well, we haven't told her that Usagi's pregnant!" she said testily.

Suddenly someone screamed.

"WHAT!!!???"

. Everyone, even Makoto, turned around and suddenly became scared. They saw a scary looking Haruka and an annoyed Michiru walking towards them.

"What did you say?"

They gulped.

--------

Usagi looked away from her mother and spoke up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said coolly. However, she was nervous that her mother would see through her.

Serenity smiled and spoke up.

"Of course you do! Although, I'm not surprised that you didn't even mention it to me. You were never really good at telling me what was happening in your life."

Usagi began to get annoyed and looked her mother straight in the eye.

"Look" she began testily "do you want to get in a fight with me?" she said harshly. Serenity just shook her head.

"Of course not. After all, you're having such a difficult time already. You have to be careful so that you don't lose it." Serenity reasoned. Usagi started.

"My baby is not an it! My baby is a beautiful girl." She said. Serenity smirked.

"Of course it-pardon me- your baby is a girl. We can only have girls. But our family line also has difficulties with childbirth so you have to be extra careful, like your doctor said." Serenity finished with a sigh.

A part of her was truly worried for her grandchild. Not that Usagi could tell.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, Serenity smiled a grim smile.

"What I mean is that it is very difficult with our family line to conceive a child. After the first it is nearly impossible. You have to have this baby. Please, take care of it, her."

And Usagi looked at her hands, trembling. Her most precious thing in this world was already in danger, and it killed her.

Serenity sighed and she took up the book Usagi had been studying.

"Continue reading it" she demanded. Suddenly Usagi knew what she had to do. Looking at her mother she spoke up.

"No. I'm not taking over this company." And she left the room. Serenity sighed, sad and yet delighted. All that girl needed was a push and she chose the right thing. After all, family was too important to lose.

-----------

(Mamoru's Mansion)

"Mamoru, I think you need a break." Said Malachite. Mamoru looked up, dazed, and found himself staring at the normally stoic man.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked.

Work was beautiful, it helped you when you were worried and comforted you with its success. Besides, he felt that work didn't let him think of Usagi, which was a bonus. Malachite inhaled, annoyed.

"You are not going to work yourself to death; it's a lost cause. I booked a vacation spot. You are going to leave tonight. Get to packing." Mamoru stared at Malachite, confused. He had never done something like this to Mamoru before. Normally it was someone else, like Jadeite. Mamoru sighed, he must have been acting completely strange then because Malachite didn't just do these things.

"Fine. Were to then?" Mamoru sighed. Malachite spoke up again.

"To the Bahamas. A cabby will pick you up there and take you to the hotel." And then he left. Mamoru sighed as he went to his room to pick things up.

Meanwhile in another room Malachite's phone rang.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently. An excited sound came from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, I gave him the tickets." Another chipper sound came out. Malachite sighed.

"Look, Mina, I gave it to him because I was somewhat worried, not for you." Suddenly a laughing sound came from the other end of the phone and then a sad sound emitted from it. Malachite suddenly frowned.

"Then why do you continue pursuing me?" and then a sigh came out followed by a beeping sound. Mina had hung up and Malachite had the feeling that she was somewhat disappointed in him, and he didn't know why.

----------------

"Where do you think you're going young lady?!" roared Haruka as she trapped Usagi in her room.

Usagi shrugged as she pulled out her pink suitcases and began to pack.

"Away", she answered despondently. Haruka almost blew up.

"What do you mean away?! You've been away so long, come back for a week and then you just pack and leave without even mentioning the baby?! My niece?!!!" she burst out, her face red. Usagi looked up.

"Who told you?" she asked, everyone seemed to know now. Haruka replied scathingly,

"Obviously not you!" Then she grabbed Usagi's arm and asked again.

"Where are you going?" Usagi stared at her face for a few seconds and plainly saw the hurt and worry she held there.

"I… I don't really know." Haruka spoke up again.

"How can you leave and not know where you're going?" she said it silently now, contrasting her previous attitude, more dangerous, in Usagi's opinion. Usagi sighed and looked up again.

"Well, I'm becoming too… stressed. It's hurting the baby." Suddenly Haruka dropped her arm, surprised.

"D-Did I hurt you?" she asked, suddenly scared. Usagi rubbed her arm, which was turning slightly pink.

"Not really, but, I just… I just can't work right now and I really wanted to have some time off. I know… I know that I already had a break but… with all that went on it seemed more like a long party than some quiet time. I'm sorry." She said, abashed. Haruka chuckled a bit and Usagi peeked at her for a bit.

"Well, of course it was more like a party; you were with Mina, right? How did you ever expect to rest?" Usagi had to chuckle a bit at that.

"The thing is, at the time I just wanted to be with my friend." She said. Haruka snorted.

"What, I'm not your friend?" she seemed insulted and Usagi suddenly turned red.

"That…. I didn't mean it like that!!!!! You're more like a parent/friend to me!" and Haruka just chuckled.

"So, when are we going?" and at the second Usagi immediately spoke up.

"I'm going alone! I need some time by myself!" Haruka's face suddenly seemed to darken. Usagi was about to add something else when the door suddenly opened with Mina bursting in.

"Usagi!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrilled. Haruka stared at her and moodily asked her to leave. Mina just smiled.

"Of course not! I just won a raffle and I heard your mother say you were going on a vacation! So, being the good person I am… I decided to give it to you!" Haruka interrupted.

"She's not going." Usagi spoke up.

"Oh, yes I am. It's a perfect chance, but what's the catch?" she asked, a bit suspiciously. Mina just waved it off.

"What catch?! I wouldn't do that to you!!!! It's just an unexpected present and guess where too?! The Bahamas!!! Aren't I great?" Usagi chuckled and went up to hug her.

"Thank you." She whispered and left with her half filled suitcase.

Meanwhile Haruka was fuming and screamed at Mina.

"What you'd do that for?! Didn't you hear about her condition?!" Mina sighed and spoke up,

"Of course, Serenity just told us." Haruka became red with fury.

"And you let her go alone!!!!!?" Suddenly Mina's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Oh, no not alone.'' And suddenly she whipped out 6 tickets.

"I wasn't prepared to miss out on the ultimate make up!!!!" she squealed, her eyes shining. Haruka sweat dropped, still not really getting it.

-----------

It was warm and sunny and the sound of pools splashing and kids playing relaxed Usagi. The flight was long and Usagi wasn't entirely sure she was supposed to have flown but whatever. She was on a vacation, a real one. It had been so long.

Now there was only a little problem. She had left in such a hurry that she forgot most of her clothes. But that was somewhat okay, she was going to have buy new clothes sooner or later. She was pretty sure that she was starting to show and that meant that she needed new clothes. Plus, some of her clothes _had _been getting tight on her. She sighed, she was getting big, that had never happened with her before.

And now, with no one with her, she was independent and even though she'd miss them, she knew she was excited about this new independence.

Meanwhile about a few blocks away were the girls in what they called camouflage. Truthfully, it was just them wearing striped, long shirts with shorts.

Ami pointed this out while Mina just waved it off saying that the "real" them would never wear something this tacky. Ami began coughing a bit and turned red. It turned out that she found these kinds of things comfortable. Mina laughed in her face.

But Mina was also looking around for someone, Mamoru. She knew that he would be here; she spent a small fortune for this, so he'd better.

--------------

Usagi took another look at the pink swimsuit with white polka dots and sighed. She'd really been determined not to buy it, but it was a must. She might never see it again! Suddenly a flash of dark hair passed by and Usagi immediately turned around.

Nope, she was wrong, but she had been so sure that someone was following her. Her skin had been prickling all afternoon and she was sure she saw some of the girls every now and then. But when she turned around all she saw were some tacky looking tourists. Maybe they were stalking her. Usagi shook her head, that couldn't be. She was just paranoid, and maybe just a bit lonely.

Usagi just huffed and nodded, determined to enjoy her vacation as best as she could. But, still…

Usagi bought the swimsuit, suddenly content, and decided to go to the hotel. She had decided to shop before checking in, so that she didn't seem incredibly empty. But right now it felt like she was holding more than her maximum. It was so heavy. She was extremely grateful when someone from the hotel picked up her bags while she checked in.

The hotel was grand and it had a sophisticated, calm feeling to it. Usagi took a deep breath and walked up to her floor. You could hear the clip of her shoes as she walked into the elevator and when she reached the floor she stopped and looked around. It was sort of surprising to see that she had neighbors. There were two other doors in the hall, each made of ivory and the machine door lock. Usagi sighed and walked to her door, 262. Suddenly the elevator rang and Usagi turned around, hoping to receive her bags from the bell hop, only to see a dark haired, sunglasses wearing, and ruffled looking Mamoru. How great.

----------------

"Ah, yes. I'm such a genius! Here goes to the most beautiful matchmaker ever, Minako Aino!" Minako cheered as she saw Mamoru enter the elevator. Yes, she was a genius, wasn't she?

She turned around, expecting to see the other girls cheering along only to see them glaring at her, especially an overprotective Haruka.

"What. Were. You. THINKING?!" she said scarily as she hovered over Mina. Mina began trembling but then stopped and put her chin up.

"I was thinking that my friend Usagi needed a push and that she had to stop being stubborn. I know that they both regret their fight and I decided that I needed to help them. Is there something wrong with that?" she said defiantly.

Haruka stared at her, stunned, and began to speak through gritted teeth.

"Yes, there was! She needs time." She said. Minako sighed.

"She's had a week. Now come on, you have the room above them." She said. Haruka narrowed her eyes. Ami looked at her curiously, the rest of the girls were just too tired to fight.

"And where are you sleeping?" Suddenly Minako began to laugh scarily.

"The same floor! Better to hear the drama." She chuckled. Ami spoke up.

"And where did you even get the money for all these rooms, because I know you didn't win a raffle for it." she asked. Mina looked up towards the ceiling.

"I wonder where…." She paused then giggled. "I paid _some_ money for it… my ticket mainly. You see I'm filming the music video for C'est la Vie and I needed mental support for it. I'm so nervous." She said with her head downcast and she was trembling.

The girls almost fell for it. Almost. Rei huffed and spoke up.

"Mina, you think we're gonna fall for that? You're an actress and you've done this many times before. So, you conned the producers?" she asked, annoyed. Mina smiled.

"Conned is such a mean word! I prefer 'forcefully persuaded.'" She grinned and began to walk up to the counter to check in her things. The group sighed as Rei checked her watch.

"Guys, I'll stay the night, but I also have work tomorrow. I'll be flying out. Is that okay?"

Ami and the rest nodded. They had lives and they'd been neglecting it. And, while it was for a good cause, they knew Usagi wouldn't be pleased with that.

-------------

Usagi blinked for a second and turned around to try and to open the door. As the door opened Mamoru dropped off of his stupor and held the door firmly before she could close it.

"What are you doing?!" demanded Usagi, still in shock. Mamoru blinked and cleared his throat.

"Uh, I don't know." He said. Usagi's eyes twitched.

"Well then, let go of the door." She said, now annoyed. Mamoru smirked.

"No." Usagi stood there for a second, her head now dizzy from confusion.

"I thought you were mad at me." She said. Mamoru sighed.

"I was… but I guess I felt guilty for making you mad. Not that I'm not annoyed that you lied to me." He said. Usagi stood there for a second and then opened the door slightly.

"I didn't lie to you." She said as she walked into her room. Mamoru, wisely, didn't say anything.

It was large and had a large dining room, a larger living room and a bedroom that had at least five closets. But the whole place was surrounded by ruby red coloring and it somewhat made Usagi feel uncomfortable. Suddenly she remembered that Mamoru was there and she went to the kitchen and looked at the fridge.

"Do want something?" she asked as she looked through it. It had some wine and was somewhat stocked.

"What do you have?" he asked, his head taking in the room. It wasn't very Usagi like. Usagi spoke up.

"Some white wine, red wine and some other stuff." She said. Mamoru nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him from the living room.

"Red wine, please." He said.

"Well, at least he's polite." Usagi murmured to herself as she got the bottle and a glass to give to him. Mamoru's eyebrows rose.

"None for you?" he asked teasingly. Usagi put her hand to her belly and spoke, not thinking.

"Of course not. It'd be bad for the baby." A pause. A cough. A Mamoru blinking as Usagi went to get water. And then there was another shock as she sat down next to him.

"You sure like shocking people, huh?" Mamoru said blandly. Usagi opened the bottle and poured it into the glass.

"Of course, especially freaky, ugly ones." Usagi shot back. Mamoru suddenly began to laugh, long and hard.

"Well then, I guess you don't shock me." And from there on Usagi and Mamoru began banter. It was comfortable, almost like how it was at his house before everything had gone so wrong.

But suddenly Usagi felt tired, so very tired, and she began to drink her cool water as she became quiet.

It was just strange, in a way, for Mamoru to be almost ignored so suddenly and he spoke, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, this is strange. You seem to be so moody. In fact-" Mamoru smirked as he looked at her, suddenly making slightly Usagi blush, never having seen him behaving like this with her. "- I think I need to cool off." Suddenly Usagi noticed a twinkle in his eye. She knew he was up to something.

And he didn't disappoint her in that respect, while her cheeks were slightly pink before, now they were rosy red as he took off his black tee-shirt and held his hands out to her. He was fully built and Usagi quickly became flustered.

"W-What was that for?!" she said, ill at ease. Mamoru smirked again.

"Well, I need to cool off. So I decided to take my shit off so I can go to the pool. Wanna come?" The question came so fast that Usagi could only nod mutely.

-------------

"Mina, what are we doing at the pool?" Michiru asked her, not seeing the point in waiting here. Mina was lounging, trying to get a sun tan in a striped orange and yellow swimsuit while all the other girls had similar ones, each color different and some two pieced and some not.

"Well, Michiru, I can't exactly get into their rooms without giving us up. So, this is better." She said lazily. Michiru raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's all fine until she comes down here." She said. Mina chuckled and spoke up.

"She won't come here with… the …baby….." she trailed off as Michiru pointed Usagi coming towards the pool. Mina coughed and spoke up.

"There's only one thing we can do now." She said. Michiru sighed, wishing she had stayed upstairs with Haruka.

"What?" she asked. Mina grabbed her arm.

"Hide!"

---------

Usagi sat down on one of the lounging chairs, waiting for Mamoru to have his fun and then leave. He didn't even get in the water, though. He sat down next to her. She was about to ask him what he was doing but she bit her tongue, knowing that that was what he wanted.  
As a matter of fact, she would surprise him again.

"Why do you want the company so much?" she didn't expect to sound bitter, but it had just come out of her. Mamoru smiled.

"Its prospects are great. And it's very well know, which will enhance my reputation in turn. Also-" he was interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, it's a great big bag of joy for you." Usagi said looking down. Mamoru ignored the jab.

"Why?" he asked, wondering the point of the question. She was probably trying to rub it into him, he though. Usagi sighed.

"Is the business that important?" she asked. Mamoru stared at her, hoping she would feel stupid for that question.

"Of course." Suddenly Usagi stared at him, something in her eyes.

"What would you do for it?" she asked, somewhat quiet. Mamoru raised his eyebrows.

"Anything, of course." He said incredulously. Usagi looked up.

"I would never give it away. And I need something to support my baby with…" she was rubbing salt on old wounds and he didn't like where this was going.

"But… I will give it to you-" it was too good to be true "-for a price"

He knew it, but he didn't care. He would give her all the money she wanted.

"What is the price?" he asked, back into business mode.

"My baby needs a father, and the company can only remain with me…" she murmured to herself, as if thinking hard on something. Mamoru could barely hear her, smirking to himself, thinking that he almost always got what he wanted.

"What is it?" he asked again. Usagi suddenly looked up and stared him in the eye.

"Marry Me."

---------------------------

So, I didn't write the chappie to my other story because I didn't just want to abandon this for something else when I said I wouldn't…

So I guess that writer's block, life and my stories were against you… hehehe

Hope you all like. 5 reviews and I'll start the next chappie!


End file.
